Chanyeol Must Choose
by ohmydeer
Summary: Kyungsoo hanya perlu perhatian lebih, dan hanya Chanyeol yang mampu memberikan perhatian lebih itu untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyayangi Chanyeol, begitupun sebaliknya. Tapi bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? [CHANSOO]
1. Chapter 1

Chanyeol must choose.

Author : Ohmydeer

Pairing : EXO's Park Chanyeol – Do Kyungsoo

Chaptered.

Friendship, Romance.

Lil bit M

Yaoi, Typo(s), gaje, amburadul, ngga nyambung-_-^

Kyungsoo hanya perlu perhatian lebih, dan hanya Chanyeol yang mampu memberikan perhatian lebih itu untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyayangi Chanyeol, begitupun sebaliknya. Tapi bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?

© Copyright; 2014 Ohmydeer

Happy Reading my new Fanficion.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

Siang menjelang sore ini udara nya lumayan sangat menyengat memang, tapi pria berperawakan tinggi dan bertelinga peri dan dengan senyum cemerlang nya tetap melangkahkan kaki kaki jenjang nya kearah lapangan basket seperti biasanya. tubuh tinggi nya sudah terbalut dengan seragam basket dari sekolah asrama nya, dia juga berjalan sambil sesekali mendribble basket yang ia peluki layaknya benda kesayangan. Aslakan kalian tahu, latihan basket masih diadakan dua jam lagi, namun si anak tiang ini sudah siap pergi ke lapangan basket itu.

Bukan tanpa alasan ia kemari dua jam lebih cepat.

Chanyeol—pria tinggi tersebut, melayangkan pandangan nya menelusuri area lapangan basket yang menyambung dengan lapangan futsal disebelah nya, hanya di batasi sebuah jaring-jaring transparan sebenarnya.

Matanya nya terus berkeliling, dan senyuman nya langsung semakin merekah setelah itu, ia menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Ia berlari kearah sesuatu yang telah ia temukan, bola basket yang tadi terus menerus ia dribble kali ini sudah ia peluk dengan erat agar tidak jatuh saat Chanyeol berusaha berlari.

Ia duduk di bangku penonton pinggir lapangan tersebut, menemukan anak laki-laki mungil dengan buku gambar A4 dan alat mewarnai nya.

" Hai Kyungsoo ", sapa Chanyeol berusaha seramah mungkin, namun yang disapa masih sibuk dengan gambar nya

" Kau mengacuhkan ku lagi ", protes Chanyeol namun dengan senyuman, ia tidak bisa jika harus marah dengan sosok mungil disamping nya ini, Chanyeol sudah memaklumi sifat Kyungsoo yang satu ini.

Biar ku perkenalkan, yang sedari tadi tersenyum adalah Park Chanyeol, anak tingkat kedua di sekolah ini, anak basket paling populer setelah Kris dan Luhan yang notabene adalah senior nya di club basket. Dan yang di sebelah Chanyeol adalah Do Kyungsoo, anak pendiam yang 'istimewa', dia berada di kelas yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol menyukai anak itu, entahlah apakah Kyungsoo menyadari nya atau tidak, yang jelas, selama ini Chanyeol sudah memberikan banyak pertunjuk pada Kyungsoo.

Namun sayang nya, Chanyeol tidak bisa menjadikan Kyungsoo kekasih nya, dia milik Baekhyun sekarang. sudah dua minggu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berhubungan menjadi sepasang kekasih. bukan nya mau melampiaskan semua nya pada Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol hanya belum yakin jika dia harus menjalin hubungan yang lebih dengan Kyungsoo.

" Baiklah, lajutkan saja menggambarnya, aku akan menunggu mu sampai selesai ", Chanyeol mengusap rambut hitam lembut Kyungsoo. dia tersenyum lagi, lalu melingkarkan tangan nya ke bahu sempit Kyungsoo, anak itu tidak pernah terganggu dengan keberadaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap lapangan sepi yang ada dihadapan nya sekarang, ia meghela nafas pelan, terlalu berat memang. Ayah nya memasukkan nya ke sekolah yang berkonsep asrama macam ini. bukan karna sekolahnya jelek, ini adalah sekolah yang paling bagus di daerah ini, Chanyeol malah beruntung saat ayah nya memindahkan nya kemari, namun yang sangat di sayangkan adalah.. sekolah ini bukan sekolah biasa, sekolah ini bahkan menggabungkan anak normal dengan anak berkebutuhan khusus.

Kepala yayasan bilang bahwa: kita tidak boleh membeda-bedakan anak normal dan anak-anak berkebutuhan khusus saat belajar, mereka yang seperti itu juga butuh perhatian, jika anak berkebutuhan khusus itu terus-terusan dibedakan sekolahnya, maka mereka akan merasa terbuang dari kalangan masyarakat. Mereka mempunyai beban psikis yang mengkhawatirkan.

Maka dari itulah sekolah ini di buat.

Ayah Chanyeol tidak memandang tentang sekolah macam apa yang dengan absurd nya menggabungkan anak normal dengan anak berkebutuhan khusus macam sekolah ini, yang ia fikirkan adalah, bahwa anak nya akan sekolah di sekolah elit ini. sekolah dengan fasilitas internasional.

Berhubungan ayah Chanyeol akan terus-terusan pergi keluar negri, tidak mungkin ia membawa Chanyeol dan terus menerus menyuruh Chanyeol pindah sekolah, setidaknya dengan sekolah yang berkonsep asrama ini, Chanyeol seakan dititipkan disini.

" Kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak suka keheningan ", Chanyeol bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang masih serius dengan gambar nya

" Diam berarti iya, aku akan bercerita sekarang, barusan saat kau tidak dikelas, Jongin berulah lagi, dia buang angin dikelas. Seharusnya kau melihat itu, dia sangat konyol haha ", Chanyeol menertawakan apa yang ia ceritakan sendiri. Walaupun tidak ada respon yang serius, Chanyeol tetap berbicara,

" Bagaimana dengan kelas mu? apa Jongup mengusilimu seperti kemarin? ", Chanyeol memeluk pinggang ramping Kyungsoo dan menyandarkan dagu nya pada bahu Kyungsoo. inilah alasan kenapa Chanyeol akan datang dua jam sebelum latihan, tidak akan ada yang melihat kemesraan mereka berdua dilapangan ini, dan tentu saja karna tidak ada Baekhyun. Baekhyun akan marah jika mengetahui kekasih nya sedang bermanja dengan orang lain, apalagi jika ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol bermanja dengan Kyungsoo. urusan nya akan menjadi gawat.

" Aku sudah memberikan nya permen, jika dia masih menganggu mu, aku akan meminta permen itu kembali padaku ", Chanyeol mulai menghirup aroma vanilla yang menempel pada perpotongan leher Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo bergerak gelisah, kali ini dia sudah kembali pada dunia nya yang nyata.

" Chanyeol? ", panggil Kyungsoo sambil menoleh kearah Chanyeol sedikit

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan masih menyandarkan dagu nya pada bahu Kyungsoo.

" Sejak kapan kau disini? ", tanya Kyungsoo dengan tangan nya yang mengusap punggung tangan Chanyeol yang sedang memeluknya posesif

" Sejak tadi, kau terlalu serius menggambar lagi "

" Lagi? "

Chanyeol mengangguk, " Ya, lagi "

Kyungsoo terlihat menunduk, " Maaf "

Chanyeol melepas segala kontak tubuh nya dengan Kyungsoo, " Tidak apa-apa, kau menggambar apa hari ini? ", tanya Chanyeol riang, ia tidak mungkin membuat Kyungsoo 'kambuh' lagi.

Kyungsoo memberikan buku gambar nya pada Chanyeol, " Pohon kaca "

Chanyeol memasang wajah super tertarik nya, walaupun sebenarnya Chanyeol menjadi khawatir pada keadaan Kyungsoo yang tidak kunjung berubah.

" Keren. ini apa? ", Chanyeol menunjuk kearah gambar coretan berbentuk bulat yang mengelilingi pohon kaca Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum polos. " Prajurit! ", ucapnya riang

" Huh? untuk apa kau menggambar prajurit, pohon ini kan tidak akan ada yang mencabut? "

Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuk nya, tanda bahwa ia bingung.

" Pohon ini lemah, dia rapuh dan mudah pecah, maka harus ada prajurit yang rela menjaga nya ", balas Kyungsoo sedikit tidak yakin dengan jawaban nya sendiri

Chanyeol tidak mau membuat Kyungsoo pusing, maka ia tersenyum membalas ucapan Kyungsoo barusan, " Kau semakin pintar saja Kyungie "

Kyungsoo sangat suka jika ada yang bilang bahwa ia anak pintar, jadi ia membalas ucapan Chanyeol dengan kecupan singkat di pipi Chanyeol. " Terimakasih ", ucap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengambil buku gambar nya dari tangan Chanyeol dan mulai menggambar lagi.

Chanyeol tersenyum miris jika mengingat bahwa Kyungsoo adalah sebagian dari anak berkebutuhan khusus di sekolah ini. bukan, Kyungsoo tidak mengidap autis sama sekali. Kyungsoo juga tidak cacat. Bahkan bisa dibilang, dari seluruh anak berkebutuhan khusus disekolah ini, Kyungsoo adalah anak yang tidak ketahuan kalau ia juga memiliki 'masalah'.

Tubuh nya terlalu indah untuk di sebuat cacat, wajah nya juga tidak menandakan bahwa ia adalah satu orang berkebutuhan khusus. Kyungsoo juga anak yang cerdas, namun dia harus dijauhkan dari segala macam pelajaran yang menyangkut pautkan dengan berfikir terlalu keras—contohnya aritmatika dan pelajaran menghitung lain nya.

Chanyeol pernah bertanya pada salah satu dokter asrama di sekolah ini, ia bilang bahwa Kyungsoo memang sering masuk ke dunia nya sendiri, dia mudah terbuai dengan sesuatu yang ia anggap bahwa itu adalah mainan nya. Kyungsoo juga mempunyai masalah menyangkut psikis nya, sebagai contoh, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menerima tekanan dan ia akan selalu meminta maaf dengan cara menyakiti dirinya sendiri jika ia merasakan bahwa ia pernah membuat kesalahan.

Faktor semua itu adalah sebuah kenangan masa lalu Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dengar, dulu ia pernah tidak sengaja menjatuhkan vas bunga super besar kearah adik nya yang masih balita, vas itu jatuh tepat kearah kepala adiknya, adiknya berlumuran darah saat itu, ayah dan ibu Kyungsoo yang mendengar kebisingan diruang tamu pun menghampiri anak-anak nya dan ibu nya sungguh kaget saat melihat anak paling muda di keluarga mereka sudah merenggut nyawa ditempat karna kehabisan darah.

Kyungsoo mulai merasakan rasa bersalah berlebihan sejak hari itu.

Beberapa minggu setelahnya, kedua orangtua Kyungsoo mulai bersikap temperamental pada Kyungsoo, mereka selalu menyalahkan Kyungsoo atas semua kejadian itu, Kyungsoo mulai tertekan dan mulai mengkunci diri dikamar, hampir satu minggu Kyungsoo tidak keluar kamar.

Ibunya mulai merasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo, kesalahan tidak sepenuhnya ada pada Kyungsoo, ibu dan ayah nya berusaha membujuk Kyungsoo agar anak itu mau keluar, akhirnya dengan dobrakan keras pintu itu terbuka, ternyata Kyungsoo menutupi pintu dengan lemari pakaian nya. lemari itu sudah jatuh dan mereka tidak memperdulikan itu sekarang.

Kedua orang tua Kyungsoo menemukan Kyungsoo sudah terkapar di lantai dengan banyak luka goresan silet di seluruh tubuh anak itu. mereka panik dan langsung membawa Kyungsoo ke rumah sakit sebelum semua nya terlambat.

Kyungsoo ditangani disana hingga sembuh, dokter mengatakan tentang penyakit psikis Kyungsoo, dan orangtua nya merasa menjadi orangtua paling jahat selama ini. mereka mulai merawat Kyungsoo dengan baik, ayahnya bahkan membawa semua tugas kantor nya kerumah agar ia bisa membantu merawat Kyungsoo,

Saat itu umur Kyungsoo menginjak 13 tahun, dia mengikuti homeschooling agar tetap tidak tertinggal pelajaran untuk anak seumuran nya, walaupun agak susah karna Kyungsoo pasti akan selalu melamun jika guru nya tidak berhenti berbicara. Dia masuk ke dunia nya.

Saat umur nya menginjak 14 tahun, kedua orang tua nya mulai mengajak Kyungsoo untuk ikut berbagai macam terapi psikis, dan untunglah semua nya membawa beberapa perubahan. Kyungsoo mulai berbicara banyak walaupun kadang apa yang ia bicarakan hanya ia yang mengerti.

Lalu setelah itu Kyungsoo dimasukkan ke sekolah ini, ayah dan ibu nya selalu menjenguk Kyungsoo ketika ada waktu luang, mereka sengaja memasukkan Kyungsoo ke sekolah ini karna mengingat sekolah ini berkonsep asrama, jadi mereka tidak khawatir jika sewaktu-waktu harus meninggalkan Kyungsoo ke luar negri untuk urusan perusahaan.

Dari kesimpulan cerita barusan, kalian bahkan bisa menangkap sendiri bukan kalau Kyungsoo tidak sakit, dia hanya mempunyai dunia nya sendiri, dan ia hanya mampu meledak jika ia merasa jika ia membuat suatu kesalahan.

Karna itulah Chanyeol sebisa mungkin menjaga Kyungsoo, entah darimana perasaan itu, namun itulah yang Chanyeol rasakan. Lagipula dokter bilang bahwa Kyungsoo masih bisa sembuh dan kembali normal jika dalam diri Kyungsoo sendiri mau melakukan nya, Mau kembali normal kembali seperti sedia kala.

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah empat sore, berarti setengah jam lagi latihan nya akan dimulai.

" Kyungsoo ", Chanyeol memanggil Kyungsoo dengan jari yang ia tusukkan pada pipi tembam Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo langsung menoleh dengan tatapan nya yang selalu polos

" Ya? ", respon Kyungsoo

" Ini sudah sangat sore, pulang ke kamar mu dan mandi dengan bersih oke? ", ingat Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh, " Baiklah, Kyungsoo akan mandi dengan bersih ", Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduk nya dengan buku gambar dan alat mewarnai yang tengah ia peluk

" Kau melupakan sesuatu lagi ", Chanyeol mengingatkan lagi

Kyungsoo yang tengah berdiri pun menunduk menghadap wajah Chanyeol saat mengingat apa yang ia lupakan, Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajah nya kearah Chanyeol hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan, dan mereka pun saling memakan bibir lawan main nya (sebenar nya hanya Chanyeol yang memakan bibir Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tidak berespon sama sekali).

Chanyeol memang selalu melakukan ini, memang terdengar agak gila jika nyata nya ia menggunakan Kyungsoo untuk pemuas nya. namun Chanyeol belum pernah melakukan lebih dari berciuman. Ia akan meminta lebih jika Kyungsoo sudah benar-benar sembuh, dan Chanyeol kurang yakin dengan itu, memang nya kapan Kyungsoo akan sembuh jika Kyungsoo sendiri menolak untuk sembuh?

Setelah kurang lebih empat menit mereka saling memakan bibir, Chanyeol terlebih dahulu melepaskan kontak itu, ia mengusap pinggir bibir Kyungsoo,

" Sudah ku ajarkan untuk membalas lumatan ku kan? kenapa kau masih malu untuk melakukan nya? ", Chanyeol tersenyum lembut dan sedikit mendengus, " Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti, nah sekarang kau pulanglah ", Chanyeol berdiri dan memeluk Kyungsoo, lalu melepas nya sebelum ia hilang kendali lagi

" Sampai jumpa, Chanyeol ", Kyungsoo melambai dan pergi, Chanyeol memandangi punggung sempit yang kemudian hilang dibalik tikungan yang mengarah ke halaman asrama itu.

Chanyeol menghela nafas nya berat, ia duduk dan memainkan bola basket nya lagi, sampai kapan ia harus seperti ini? berpacaran dengan Baekhyun tapi masih berlaku manja dengan Kyungsoo.

Drrrt drrtttt

Ponsel nya berdering, Chanyeol merogoh kantung celana basket nya dan membaca sebuah pesan singkat itu.

From: Baekkie

Yeollie, aku sedang mencoba membuat makanan kesukaan mu, dibantu oleh ibu kantin sebenarnya. Nanti malam ke kamar ku, dan kita akan melakukan makan malam romantis dengan makanan yang ku buat khusus untuk mu~^^ jangan sampai terlambat. Aku mencintai mu : *

Chanyeol tersenyum miris, mulai mengetik sebuah balasan untuk kekasih nya yang imut itu

To: Baekkie

Siap boss, sehabis latihan basket aku akan langsung mandi dan berdandan dengan tampan dan langsung melesat ke kamar mu, tunggu aku princess~^^ aku mencintai mu juga : *

Chanyeol menekan tombol send di ponsel nya dan memasukkan ponsel itu lagi. Chanyeol tidak mungkin berbuat seperti ini dengan Baekhyun, setelah dua minggu kebersamaan mereka, rasanya Chanyeol sangat jahat jika harus terus-terusan bermain di belakang Baekhyun. anak itu terlalu baik untuk di sakiti.

Chanyeol melihat sudah ada rombongan anak yang akan latihan basket sore ini, itu tanda nya ini sudah pukul empat sore. Lumayan lama Chanyeol melamun. Satu orang melambaikan tangan kearah Chanyeol agar anak itu mendekati rombongan.

Chanyeol bangun dari duduk nya dan mendribble bola basket itu lagi, menuju rombongan anak club basket.

Ia menghela nafas berat. Mungkin Chanyeol memang harus memilih.

Antara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

tbc

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

Wow, first fanfic dengan pairing Chanyeol Kyungsoo kkk Terimaksih sudah membaca chapter pertama nya. jangan lupa review~^^


	2. Chapter 2

Ohmydeer

Present

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

Enjoy, this is 2nd chapter

. . .

. . .

" Bagaimana? Kau suka es krim nya? ", tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusap pelan surai milik kekasih nya, sang kekasih yang sedang dengan lahap nya memakan habis es krim strawberry yang di berikan Chanyeol pun mengangguk seperti anak puppy,

" Sangaaaaat suka! Terimakasih Chanyeol ", ucap nya riang, sangat riang hingga es krim itu berlumeran ke sekeliling bibir nya

Chanyeol mengusap lelehan es krim yang ada di bibir itu dengan jempol nya, " Tapi ini tidak gratis sayang, kau tahukan aku sampai harus memanjat pagar belakang asrama untuk bisa keluar dan membeli es krim ini "

Baekhyun—sang kekasih—menatap Chanyeol dengan bibir bebek nya yang lucu, " Iya, aku tahu apa yang kau mau "

Baekhyun mendekatkan wajah nya pada wajah Chanyeol, tanpa aba-aba ia langsung menempelkan bibir nya pada bibir tebal Chanyeol, cukup lama hingga ia berani melumat bibir itu, jangan heran, mereka memang sering melakukan ini. mereka sedang dalam posisi saling menghimpit di sofa, Chanyeol sudah mulai memasukkan tangan nya ke dalam kaus biru langit yang Baekhyun kenakan. Sebelum—

Cklek

—ada yang datang. Chanyeol melepas kontak tubuh nya dengan Baekhyun.

" Eh hmm maaf, aku hanya mau mengambil buku ku di kamar ", Ucap Jongin sambil memandang mereka datar, teman satu kamar Baekhyun di asrama. Jongin mendekat kearah meja belajar nya yang ada di sebelah kasur milik nya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali pada kegiatan nya (Baekhyun yang memakan es krim nya dan Chanyeol yang mengusap rambut lembut Baekhyun)

" Bisakah kalian tidak melakukan hal ini? apalagi di kamar ku, itu menggelikan ", ucap Jongin

Chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum jahil, " Kau cemburu? Makanya, bawa kekasih mu dan lakukan apa yang kami sering lakukan. percayalah, ini menyenangkan "

" Aku akan mencari tempat tersembunyi jika memang aku punya kekasih dan akan melakukan nya, tidak seperti mu park dobi mesum ", ejek Jongin

Setelah mengambil buku yang Jongin cari, anak itu mulai beranjak ke dapur yang ada di dalam kamar asrama dan mengambil botol minum dari dalam kulkas, sudah pernah kubilangkan kalau sekolah ini memiliki fasilitas yang bagus? Asrama ini benar-benar layaknya sebuah apartement.

" Ohiya, Chanyeol-ah "

Merasa terpanggil, Chanyeol menghadap kearah Jongin, " Ya? "

Jongin mendekat dan duduk di tangan sofa sebrang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, " Anak autis yang bernama Kyungsoo tadi mencari mu, dia bilang dia mau memberikan makanan pada mu ", lapor Jongin

" Benarkah? "

Jongin mengangguk, " Kau jangan terlalu sering bermain dengan anak seperti nya, nanti bisa-bisa kau tertular "

Chanyeol langsung melemparkan bantal sofa pada anak hitam yang sok tahu itu,

" Dia tidak autis, dia hanya sedang dalam masa pemulihan penyakit psikis nya, jangan pernah menyebutnya anak autis, atau justru malah kau yang autis Jongin! Dan lagipula yang aku tahu, autis bukanlah penyakit menular, Idiot "

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam sambil memakan es krim hanya menahan tawa nya, dua orang ini benar-benar idiot.

" Sudahlah Jongin, pergilah dari sini sebelum Chanyeol melemparkan televisi ke muka tampan mu ", Baekhyun menengahi pertengkaran kekasih nya dan sahabat sekamar nya

Jongin mengangkat bahu malas, " Terserah, lanjutkanlah berlovey dovey kalian, aku harus menemui guru Cho sekarang ", dan barulah Jongin pergi dari kamar nya. diusir sendiri dari kamar milik nya memang kedengaran sangat konyol.

" Kenapa sih kau mau saja diberikan satu kamar dengan anak hitam menyebalkan itu ", protes Chanyeol dengan tampang yang dibuat sok sebal itu. di asrama ini memang dua murid satu kamar, terkecuali untuk anak-anak berkebutuhan khusus, mereka akan di beri satu kamar untuk satu orang, sekolah tidak mau jika anak berkebutuhan khusus itu melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada teman sekamar mereka. ingat kan kalau anak seperti itu bisa lepas kendali kapan pun dan dimana pun.

" Bukan aku yang mau Yeol, itu sudah prosedur sekolah ", balas Baekhyun mengingat bahwa peraturan sekolah memang sudah begitu

Chanyeol duduk dengan tegak di sofa dan langsung menatap Baekhyun yang sedang menyuap es krim nya yang belum habis, " Bagaimana kalau aku dan Jongin bertukar kamar? aku bisa sekamar dengan mu kan? "

Baekhyun bergidik, " Tidak, bisa-bisa aku tidak bisa berjalan selama berminggu minggu jika sekamar dengan mu "

Memikirkan nya saja Baekhyun sudah malas, apalagi jika itu benar-benar terjadi.

Chanyeol menghela nafas malas. " Baik, baik. Aku menyerah "

Baekhyun tersenyum, " Anak pintar, oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal Kyungsoo. benar juga apa yang di katakan Jongin, kau jangan terlalu dekat dengan nya ya "

Chanyeol menggernyit heran, " Kenapa memang? Kau percaya dengan kata-kata Jongin yang bilang bahwa autis itu bisa menular? "

Baekhyun dengan gemas mencubit pipi Chanyeol, " Bukan begitu, kau tidak punya penyakit autis pun kau memang sudah bodoh. maksudku, kau jangan terlalu sering bergaul dengan nya, kau tahu kan kalau dia bisa saja bersikap kasar saat ia marah atau merasa bersalah, aku tidak mau dia melukai mu ", Baekhyun melepaskan cubitan di pipi Chanyeol

Chanyeol mengusap pipi nya yang dihadiahi cubitan sayang—Chanyeol menganggapnya begitu—oleh Baekhyun.

" Tidak Baek, kau lihat kan selama ini dia malah baik dengan ku, aku tidak apa-apa. justru anak seperti dia malah butuh dukungan dari kita, dokter bilang, terapi nya selama ini sudah lumayan bereaksi pada tubuh Kyungsoo. dia akan sembuh dan kembali normal seperti kita "

Baekhyun mengangguk, dan langsung memasang tampang menyelidiki " Sepertinya kau sangat menyukai anak itu "

" Kau cemburu? "

" Tidak, tidak akan. Lagipula mana mungkin kekasih ku menyukai anak berketerbelakangan mental seperti dia dan tidak mungkin juga anak berketerbelakangan mental itu mempu membuat ku iri pada nya "

" Dia tidak autis Baekhyun sayang "

" Aku tidak menyebutnya autis, aku hanya bilang bahwa dia memiliki keterbelakangan mental "

" Kau hanya membuat seakan kata-kata itu menjadi lembut "

" Oh baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengalah "

Chanyeol terkekeh, dan mencium dahi Baekhyun.

" Aku tidak menyukai nya, percayalah "

Ya, Chanyeol memang berusaha untuk tidak menyukai nya. keadaan Kyungsoo yang entah kapan akan sembuh membuat Chanyeol tidak yakin bahwa Kyungsoo akan sembuh. Kyungsoo sudah mengalami penyakit psikis itu sejak junior high school, entah kenapa Chanyeol kurang yakin akan prediksi dokter, terapi yang Kyungsoo jalani memang membuat Kyungsoo mengurangi rasa amarah berlebihan nya. tapi rasa bersalah yang selalu hinggap pada diri Kyungsoo tidak berkurang hingga sekarang, Kyungsoo masih akan terus melukai dirinya jika ia melakukan suatu kesalahan.

Chanyeol tahu, dia mencintai Kyungsoo, namun dengan keadaan Kyungsoo yang seperti itu membuat nya harus bertahan dengan Baekhyun. orang tua nya juga pasti akan lebih menyukai Baekhyun yang normal ketimbang Kyungsoo yang… memiliki hal special.

Kyungsoo hanya boneka Chanyeol. Setidaknya itu fikiran nya untuk saat ini.

. . .

. . .

. . .

Dia terlihat normal, namun selalu bersikap layaknya anak kecil. tertawa sendiri dan tiba-tiba diam. Dia aneh, tapi aneh nya aku menyukai anak aneh itu. dia beda, dia mempunyai daya tarik yang kuat akan diriku.

Aku menyukai nya, lebih terpatnya aku mencintai nya. tapi keadaan tidak berpihak pada kami, dunia memang terkadang tidak adil, bukan?

Malam ini Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tiduran malas diatas rumput lapangan sekolah, Chanyeol terlentang sambil membiarkan tangan kirinya menjadi tumpuan bantal kepala Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sendiri sedang mulai masuk dunia nya, katanya dia sedang menggapai bintang, tangan nya selalu menjulur ke atas langit yang penuh bintang diatas kepala mereka.

Tangan kanan Chanyeol ia jadikan sebagai bantalan kepalanya sendiri, " Kyungsoo ", panggilnya

Kyungsoo bergumam dengan tangan yang masih menjulur ke langit, itu tanda nya anak ini mendengarkan ucapan Chanyeol walaupun dia sibuk dengan dunia nya.

" Kapan kau akan sembuh? "

" Memang nya Kyungsoo sakit apa? ", Kyungsoo menghadapkan tubuh nya kearah Chanyeol dan Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama, mereka berhadapan sekarang.

" Tidak ", Chanyeol mengusap pipi tembam Kyungsoo

" Chanyeol mencintai Kyungsoo ", lanjut Chanyeol sambil mengecup kening Kyungsoo yang ada di hadapan nya sekarang.

Kyungsoo belum merespon, " Besok aku akan menggambar bintang "

Tidak nyambung.

" Apa kau sedang mencintai seseorang? ", tanya Chanyeol berbalik dengan ungkapan ngawur Kyungsoo barusan

" Emm.. tidak ", ucap Kyungsoo setelah berfikir terlalu lama,

" Bagus, kalau begitu aku benar-benar mencintai mu ", ungkap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum,

" Kalau begitu Kyungsoo juga mencintai Chanyeol ", ungkapan polos dari anak yang sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa yang ia katakan itu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lebih lebar.

" Aku juga sangat mencintai mu, Soo "

" Chanyeol, siapa dia? ",tanya Kyungsoo ambigu, mereka hanya berdua di lapangan malam ini. Lagipula siapa juga orang yang dengan iseng nya malam malam ke lapangan selain mereka berdua?

" Maksudmu? ", tanya Chanyeol heran

" Itu loh, laki-laki mata sipit yang tadi sore menemani Chanyeol latihan basket ", Kyungsoo memasang wajah penasaran nya,

Chanyeol mengingat siapa orang yang di maksud Kyungsoo, dan ohh—itu Baekhyun, oh ya tadi sore terpaksa Chanyeol tidak bisa menemani Kyungsoo menggambar di pinggir lapangan karna disana ada Baekhyun, Baekhyun bilang karna dia tidak ada jadwal latihan di club vocal nya, akhirnya ia meminta agar Chanyeol mengizinkan nya menemani Chanyeol latihan basket. Dan Chanyeol memakai kesempatan bertemu dengan Kyungsoo di malam hari.

" Kenapa memang nya? kau cemburu? ", goda Chanyeol, Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipi nya dan mengerucutkan bibir nya, Chanyeol yang gemas pun akhirnya mencium bibir itu, melumatnya dengan rasa sayang. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti bibir Kyungsoo jika ia mengikuti nafsu nya yang meminta nya untuk lebih keras melumat bibir kissable Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mulai melepaskan tangan kiri yang digunakan sebagai bantalan kepala Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo ia letakkan di rerumputan hijau lapangan bola itu, Chanyeol mengubah posisi nya menjadi terngkurab, ia masih menautkan kedua bibir mereka. tanpa Chanyeol sadar, posisi nya sudah menghimpit Kyungsoo, menindihnya hingga Chanyeol benar-benar merasakan hangat tubuh Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol melepaskan kontak bibir nya dan menatap mata Kyungsoo dalam, " Dia teman ku ", lalu Chanyeol tersenyum dan mencium Kyungsoo lagi, walaupun Kyungsoo tidak membalas ciuman yang Chanyeol berikan ( mungkin Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana cara nya membalas ciuman ), anak itu tetap mendesah beberapa kali, Chanyeol mulai memasukkan tangan nya ke baju putih yang Kyungsoo gunakan.

Mencari hal menarik didalam baju Kyungsoo. sebuah tonjolan kecil yang membuat tangan nakal Chanyeol mengusap nya, menjepit dan—

" Ughh…hh ", —mendengar desahan Kyungsoo

Chanyeol tersenyum dibalik ciuman mereka, dengan desahan Kyungsoo barusan, itu membuat Chanyeol bisa memasukkan lidah nya kedalam mulut kecil Kyungsoo, Chanyeol menarik dagu Kyungsoo agar ciuman mereka lebih dalam, dapat Chanyeol rasakan lidah Kyungsoo yang hangat dan hanya diam tanpa pergerakan, Chanyeol mulai menyenggol lidah Kyungsoo dengan lembut, mengajak nya bermain mengikuti Chanyeol.

Namun, seakan mengerti, Kyungsoo selalu menghindar ketika lidah Chanyeol menyentuh lidah nya. membuat Chanyeol semakin tersenyum di balik ciuman nya. Kyungsoo terlalu polos.

" Chanhhh yeolhh, akhhh ", reaksi Kyungsoo saat Chanyeol menyentuh bagian sensitive di bawah nya membuat Chanyeol tersadar.

Chanyeol melepas semua kontak tubuh mereka, melepaskan bibir nya yang sebenarnya tidak rela terlepas dari bibir kissable Kyungsoo, melepaskan tangan nakal nya yang sudah berada di balik celana Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menggerutu kesal, bodoh! hanya orang gila yang dengan tidak berkeprimanusiaan nya hampir memperkosa anak berketerbelakangan mental seperti Kyungsoo! apalagi ini di lapangan sekolah! untung saja belum ada satpam yang lewat! shit!

" Maaf, Ayo bangun ", Chanyeol berdiri dan menarik Kyungsoo hingga anak itu berdiri juga, " Lupakan kejadian barusan, aku akan mengantar mu ke kamar "

Kyungsoo masih dengan tatapan tidak paham nya hanya mengikuti Chanyeol saat tubuh nya di rangkul berjalan menuju ke kamar nya.

. . .

. . .

. . .

" Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita berkencan, sudah lama kita tidak pergi berduaan ", ungkap Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan disebelah Chanyeol sambil menggelayuti tangan Chanyeol. Mereka baru saja selesai dari jam belajar, mereka akan kembali ke kamar.

Chanyeol belum merespon, dia merindukan Kyungsoo sekarang. dia perlu Kyungsoo, bukan Baekhyun.

" Hey ku dengar anak itu mengamuk lagi "

" Benarkah? kenapa Kyungsoo sunbae masih saja di pertahan kan di sini ya, itu membuat semua anak khawatir jika penyakitnya kambuh lagi, dia kan yang paling parah jika sedang mengamuk "

" Entahlah, yang jelas barusan anak itu mengamuk saat anak autis itu sedang ada pelajaran khusus "

Mendengar nama Kyungsoo, penyakitnya dan kelas khusus anak autis membuat Chanyeol penasaran serta bingung, ia pun menghampiri dua anak perempuan yang sedang bergosip barusan. Melepaskan rangkulan Baekhyun dari lengannya, hal itu membuat Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeold ari belakang.

" Permisi, bisakah aku tahu dimana Kyungsoo sekarang? "

Dua anak perempuan itu memandang sang kakak kelas nya dengan heran, pasalnya mereka sudah bergosip sepelan mungkin, tapi masih saja ada yang bisa mendengarkan nya.

" Sunbae? Kenapa menanyakan Kyungsoo sunbae? ", tanya anak dengan name tag Soojung

" Cepat katakan dimana dia! ", suruh Chanyeol dengan tegas, mau tidak mau mereka harus menjawab kan

" Kyungsoo sunbae ada di kamar nya sekarang, sepertinya masih mengamuk. ", perempuan satu nya yang bernama Sulli menjawab,

Tanpa ucapan terimakasih atas informasi yang Sulli berikan, Chanyeol langsung melesat ke daerah asrama, dia harus menemui Kyungsoo. hanya dia yang bisa menenangkan anak itu. Baekhyun dengan tampang tidak mengerti nya hanya mengikuti arah larian kaki jenjang Chanyeol.

. . .

. . .

. . .

" Kyungsoo! ", Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo dengan sedikit dobrakan, dia benar- benar khawatir sekarang. Banyak siswa maupun siswi yang berada didepan pintu kamar Kyungsoo, dasar anak norak!

" Chanyeol-ssi, keluarlah! Kami sedang menangani nya ", dokter Ahn sudah memegang sebuah suntikan di tangan nya, Chanyeol melihat posisi Kyungsoo, tangan nya sudah berlumuran darah, anak itu pasti menyakiti dirinya lagi,

Ada empat siswa yang sudah memegangi seluruh pergerakan Kyungsoo, kaki serta tangan kanan dan kiri Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol marah, Kyungsoo bukan lah orang gila! Dia hanya perlu di tenangi dengan lembut! dia tidak perlu suntikan obat penenang itu, Kyungsoo perlu Chanyeol!

Chanyeol mendekati mereka, " LEPASKAN DIA KEPARAT! "

Chanyeol pun menyingkirkan semua tangan yang memegangi tubuh Kyungsoo, tidak ada yang boleh memegang tubuh Kyungsoo selain dirinya dan keluarga Kyungsoo sendiri.

" Chanyeol-ssi! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh, dia bisa mengamuk lagi! ", teriak dokter Ahn dengan marah

Pintu kamar Kyungsoo yang tidak tertutup membuat seluruh anak melihat aksi yang Chanyeol lakukan, bahkan semakin banyak anak diluar sana, sepertinya.

Chanyeol tidak perduli, dia mendekati Kyungsoo dan memeluk anak itu, Kyungsoo yang menyadari bahwa orang yang memeluknya adalah Chanyeol akhirnya membalas pelukan itu, membiarkan darah nya berceceran di baju seragam sekolah yang masih Chanyeol kenakan.

Chanyeol mengambil kain kasa dan cairan alkohol untuk menghentikan pergerakan keluar darah dari tangan Kyungsoo. dia melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo yang lumayan kencang ditubuh nya, Chanyeol mengelap bekas darah itu, mengobati nya dengan telaten.

" Maafkan aku maafkan aku maafkan aku ", suara Kyungsoo terdengar lirih, dengan tetesan air mata yang terus turun dari mata Kyungsoo

" Memang nya kau melakukan kesalahan apa hmm? ", Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara lembutnya,

" A—aku, aku menumpahkan kopi milik Jimin di kantin barusan ",

Chanyeol tahu, rasa bersalah Kyungsoo memang selalu membuatnya mengamuk, walaupun itu kesalahan yang kecil. penyakit psikis nya memang harus segera disembuhkan atau Kyungsoo akan terus menerus menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol selesai dengan luka yang menggores lengan Kyungsoo, untung saja Kyungsoo tidak nekat memotong nadi nya lagi. Chanyeol ingat ketika Kyungsoo terus terusan melakukan percobaan bunuh diri dengan cara menyayat nadi nya sendiri.

" Tidak apa-apa, aku akan bilang pada Jimin kalau kau meminta maaf, nanti aku yang akan menggantikan kopi nya ",

Kyungsoo menunduk dengan isakan yang semakin keras,

" Baiklah, kita akan meminta maaf, aku akan mengajak mu menemui Jimin ", Chanyeol tahu, Kyungsoo tidak ingin kesalahan nya harus orang lain yang meminta maaf, maka dari itu, Kyungsoo harus ikut bersama Chanyeol untuk bertemu Jimin.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepala nya, " Terima… hikss kasih, Chanyeol ", lalu Kyungsoo memeluk Chanyeol.

Semua pasang mata yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bingung dan diam ditempat, tidak berani berkomentar apa-apa.

Dokter Ahn pun yang tadi nya marah besar pada Chanyeol hanya diam dengan pandangan yang susah diartikan. Baekhyun yang berada di ambang pintu hanya menutup bibirnya tidak percaya, selama ini, jika Kyungsoo mengamuk, hanya obat bius penenang lah yang bisa membuat nya diam. Tapi sekarang, malah kekasih nya sendiri yang membuat Kyungsoo diam.

" Lain kali jika Kyungsoo mengamuk, kalian bisa panggil aku. aku tidak mengizinkan mu menusukan jarum suntik itu pada tubuh nya, Kyungsoo tidak suka disuntik, dia hanya perlu aku. aku bisa menenangkan nya ", Chanyeol berucap lembut pada dokter Ahn, dia melupakan kemarahan nya barusan.

Semua anak mulai membubarkan diri saat salah satu guru datang dan mengusir mereka. Baekhyun juga meninggalkan kamar Kyungsoo (masih dengan pikiran nya yang kosong), begitupun dengan dokter Ahn. Kini hanya Chanyeol yang berada sendirian di kamar Kyungsoo.

Menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo sudah tertidur di pelukan nya, Chanyeol langsung merebahkan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo ke kasur nya. menyelimuti hingga leher dan tersenyum lembut. Kyungsoo memang suka tanpa sadar tertidur setelah ia mengamuk.

Chanyeol mengusap pelan rambut Kyungsoo, menyingkirkan poni nya yang berantakan kearah atas dan mengecup pelan dahi putih Kyungsoo.

" Selamat tidur. aku akan menjaga mu "

Aku mencintai mu.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

tbc

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

BabyWolf Jinginnie'Kim : makasih ya udah baca : ) hihi memang sudah nasip(?)

Han Shiners : terimakasih ya sudah merespon dengan baik cerita ini hehe, ini aku bikin nya secara ngga sadar, main asal nulis aja. Kalo mengecewakan mohon di maafkan /_\

Dyorit : ini sudah di apdet okeyyy : )

Park Shita : makasih buat tanggepan baik dari kamu hihi aku kurang bia sebenernya bikin cerita ini, ini Cuma asalam2 aja. Semoga tidak mengecewakan kamu ya : )

Dyopororoo : ini sudah di apdet ya roo : )

Hany Kwan : ini sudah apdettt yaa : )

Kartikadyo96 : hmm kayak nya iya, jadi disini dio tuh gabisa nerima keritikan dari orang, stimulus dalam dirinya langsung bersifat berlebihan gitu. Dia juga susah ngendaliin kemarahan nya ^^

Uffiejung : iya disini chanyeol emg mesum—" maafkan author

Megajewels2312 : maaf ya : ) nama nya juga fanfiction

Ryuno . hutcherson : kkkk iya terimakasih sudah baca : )

Iqichan : ini sudah di lanjut okeeyy : )

Lalala : halo lalala, gini ya, maaf banget kalo misalkan kamu emg gasuka sama cerita yang aku buat. loh emg nya salah kalo saya nyantumin baekhyun disini? Ini kan cerita punya saya : ) kalo misalkan kamu ngga suka ya ngga usah kamu baca : ) masih banyak kok cerita chan-baek di tempat yang lain, bahkan mungkin masih bagusan mereka. Terimakasih ya udah mau nyampah di review aku : )

Popo : Iya, aku emang biasin kyungsoo : ) engga kok, disini engga semua ngerebutin kyungsoo lah orang Cuma si chanyeol doang yang ngebet pen macarin kyungsoo kkk makasih ya review nya, dan kalo misalkan kamu Cuma anggap cerita ini trash ya engga usah kamu baca kan bisa hehe : )

T . a : iya emang playboy kkk : )

Dyofanz : chanyeol must choose author nya (?)

Myeonsoo Baby : iya sudah di apdet nihh : )

Adindaptr1524 : sudah di lanjuttt : )

Psh : engga kok, baek ngga mungkin sendirian disini hihihi : )

Terimakasih sudah membaca, me-review, memfavorit dll

Jangan lupa review lagi ya.


	3. Chapter 3

Ohmydeer

Present

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

Enjoy, this is 3rd chapter

. . .

. . .

[ada adegan tidak boleh ditiru, mohon pikir dua kali untuk membaca ini^^ don't like don't read!]

. .

. .

. .

" Kau tetap mau bertemu dengan Jimin hmm? ", tanya Chanyeol dengan suara yang lembut kepada Kyungsoo yang sekarang tengah menggandeng erat tangan kiri nya, Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun hanya pasrah mengikuti kemauan Kyungsoo kecil nya ini. mereka berjalan menuju kelas 11-c (kelas Jimin), setelah sampai di depan kelas, Chanyeol melepaskan pegangan tangan nya pada Kyungsoo, ia menyuruh Kyungsoo tunggu di depan kelas sebentar, sedangkan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kelas untuk memanggil Jimin.

Selang beberapa waktu Kyungsoo menunggu, akhirnya Jimin keluar bersamaan dengan Chanyeol dan juga Suga (teman sekelas Jimin yang entah kenapa memaksa untuk ikut melihat Kyungsoo), Kyungsoo menatap Jimin dengan tatapan bersalah nya, Chanyeol pun merangkul Kyungsoo sebisa mungkin, takut – takut jika Kyungsoo mengamuk lagi.

" Jimin-ah, aku—aku minta.. maaf ", Kyungsoo menunduk kan kepala nya dalam, dia takut, dia takut permintaan maaf nya ditolak, seperti saat adik nya meninggal dan permintaan maaf nya di tolak kasar oleh ke dua orang tua nya, dia takut sekali.

Jimin yang melihat Kyungsoo pun malah tergagap, " Eh? Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu, Kyungsoo-ya, seharusnya kemarin aku tidak berjalan sambil mengobrol dengan Suga, aku yang salah. Kemarin fokus ku hilang, dan tanpa sengaja menabrak mu. ini bukan kesalahan mu "

" Iya, Jimin benar, aku benar – benar minta maaf ya ", kali ini Suga yang berbicara. Laki-laki putih itu mengusap lengan Kyungsoo lembut, memberikan semangat untuk Kyungsoo. senyuman yang Suga berikan juga membuat hati Kyungsoo sedikit lega, walaupun masih ada rasa bersalah di dalam diri Kyungsoo.

" Ka—kalian, kalian memaafkan Kyungsoo? ", Kyungsoo berusaha meyakinkan,

Jimin mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum, membuat mata nya semakin menyipit lucu. Suga melakukan hal yang sama,

" Jangan pernah merasa bersalah pada kami, karna kejadian kemarin adalah salah kami ", Suga berucap

" Nah, mereka sudah memaafkan mu, jangan sedih lagi ya ", Chanyeol mengusap pipi tembam Kyungsoo, " Yasudah, Jimin-ah, Suga-ya. kami akan kembali ke kelas kami dulu, sampai jumpa ", pamit Chanyeol dan dibalas lambaian tangan oleh Suga dan Jimin.

Mereka berjalan begandengan lagi, satu sekolah tidak akan pernah ada yang curiga pada mereka, apalagi pada Chanyeol. mereka juga tidak akan bicara macam – macam soal kedekatan nya dengan Kyungsoo, karna yang mereka tahu adalah hanya Chanyeol yang bisa menangani Kyungsoo.

. . .

. . .

Chanyeol itu memang baik, Chanyeol juga sangat ramah pada semua orang, yah sayang nya Chanyeol juga termsauk anak yang mesum. bukan hanya bersama Kyungsoo iya bertindak seperti semalam saat mereka di lapangan. Dia juga begitu dengan Baekhyun, dengan siapapun jika dia mau dia akan melakukan nya.

Sekarang Chanyeol sedang berada di gudang sekolah dengan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol mengajak Kyungsoo membolos untuk beberapa jam pelajaran. Lagipula dikelas nya tidak ada guru yang masuk sedari tadi, di kelas khusus Kyungsoo juga sedang tidak ada guru.

Chanyeol barusan menjemput Kyungsoo dikelas, dan sial nya dia bertemu Jongup, salah satu anak autis yang hobi nya meminta permen pada Chanyeol, Jongup anak kelas satu dan asalkan kalian tahu, Jongup berpacaran dengan salah satu murid normal disekolah ini, namanya Junhong. Andai kan Chanyeol bisa seperti Junhong yang dengan blak-blakan nya mengakui hubungan mereka.

Hubungan Junhong dan Jongup sudah diketahui keluarga masing-masing, dan mereka direstui. Apa jadinya jika Chanyeol mengakui pada orangtua nya bahwa ia menyukai Kyungsoo? apa reaksi orangtua nya akan seperti orangtua Junhong yang langsung menerima Jongup?

Chanyeol berharap demikian, tapi kadang kenyataan memang pahit.

" Hahahahah ", suara tertawaan lembut Kyungsoo menggema di gudang ini, Chanyeol pun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat anak itu, terkadang memang Kyungsoo sangat pintar, namun juga terkadang sifat idiot Kyungsoo mampu membuat Chanyeol geli sendiri.

" Kau senang? ", tanya Chanyeol sambil membenarkan posisi duduk Kyungsoo di pangkuan nya, mereka duduk saling memangku di sebuah kursi yang ada di gudang, awalnya ingin duduk di lantai saja, namun lantai nya terlihat menjijikan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, " Ini lucu "

Chanyeol juga bingung, lucu darimana nya? Chanyeol hanya memberikan ponsel nya yang sudah masuk dalam permainan fluffy bird. Bahkan sedari tadi burung yang Kyungsoo mainkan selalu jatuh, belum mendapat poin pun burung itu sudah jatuh.

" Iya, itu lucu ", Chanyeol bukan bilang lucu dengan permainan menyebalkan itu, dia menggambarkan tingkah lucu Kyungsoo, " Kau tahu kenapa aku mengajak mu membolos? "

Kyungsoo masih tertawa, mengabaikan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang gemas dengan tingkah nya pun mengambil ponsel yang berada di tangan Kyungsoo, membuat anak itu menoleh kebelakang untuk menatap wajah Chanyeol.

" Aku sedang bermain Yeol "

Chanyeol memasukkan ponsel nya ke saku celana nya, " Aku tahu, tapi kau mengabaikan ku. apakah permainan itu lebih menarik daripada aku? ", Chanyeol meletakkan dagu nya di bahu kecil Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menggeliat geli saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba bernafas di lengkukan leher nya. membuat pergerakan duduk Kyungsoo dipangkuan Chanyeol, shit! Jangan sampai Chanyeol menegang hanya gara-gara pergerakan bokong Kyungsoo barusan.

Chanyeol menatap ke daerah sekitar, dia menemukan sebuah kain hitam disana dan.. ide cemerlang pun muncul. Kyungsoo harus bertanggungjawab.

" Bisakah kau mengambilkan kain hitam itu? ", suruh Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo melihat arah tunjuk Chanyeol. Dan berdiri dari posisi duduk nya, lalu menghampiri kain hitam yang ada di dekat meja yang penuh debu.

Kyungsoo kembali duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol dan memberikan kain itu, kalau saja Kyungsoo tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, mungkin dia tidak akan mengambilkan kain itu.

" Kyung, aku mencintai mu ", ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba

Kyungsoo mengangguk imut, " Iya, Kyungsoo juga "

" Siapa yang kau cintai? ", Chanyeol menggerakan tangan nya agar arah duduk Kyungsoo jadi berhadapan dengan nya. dan Kyungsoo melakukan nya, mereka duduk berhadapan dengan posisi Kyungsoo yang sedang di pangku Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo melilitkan tangan nya di leher Chanyeol, takut jatuh.

" Kyungsoo mencintai, Park.. Chanyeol ", dan anak polos itu tersenyum

Chanyeol juga tersenyum, " Kau mau bermain? "

" Kyungsoo mau fluffy bird! ", ucapnya girang sambil mengangkat satu tangan nya keatas, Chanyeol menggeleng, membuat Kyungsoo bingung sendiri. Tadi Chanyeol mengajak nya main, tapi sekarang Chanyeol malah menggeleng-geleng.

" Kita akan bermain permainan yang lebih seru, tapi ada syarat nya "

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya, menandakan bahwa ia bingung.

" Syarat pertama, kau tidak boleh menolak ", satu kancing baju Kyungsoo terlepas

" Yang kedua, kau tidak boleh mendesah terlalu keras ", tiga kancing baju Kyungsoo terlepas

" Ketiga, kau tidak boleh menceritakan ini pada siapa-siapa, ini rahasia kita ", semua kancing seragam Kyungsoo sudah lepas, menujukkan kulit putih mulus Kyungsoo didepan wajah Chanyeol.

" Yang terakhir, Kau harus membalas semua yang aku lakukan, mengerti? ", Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum

Kyungsoo masih bingung, " Contoh nya? "

Bagus. Chanyeol mengeluarkan smirk nya.

" Ketika aku melakukan ini—", Chanyeol mencium Kyungsoo sambil melumat keras bibir kissable itu, Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka, "—Kau harus balas melumat bibir ku juga, kau juga boleh menjambak rambut ku jika kau merasa nyaman "

" Bibir Chanyeol manis ", Kyungsoo tidak nyambung lagi

" Maka dari itu kau harus menghisap nya kuat, oke? "

Kyungsoo mengangguk imut.

" Kau pilih mata atau tangan ? ", kali ini pertanyaan Chanyeol yang tidak nyambung.

" Tangan, Kyungsoo makan pakai tangan "

" Kalau begitu, berarti mata mu harus menghilang ", Chanyeol menutup mata Kyungsoo dengan kain hitam yang Kyungsoo ambilkan tadi,

Persetan dengan status penyakit Kyungsoo, Chanyeol sudah—hampir 2 tahun—menahan rasa suka nya pada anak itu.

Chanyeol mulai menekan nipple Kyungsoo dengan gerakan menggoda, Kyungsoo menggeliat di atas Chanyeol, merasakan ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang menari di perut nya. tangan kiri Chanyeol berada di punggung Kyungsoo, menahan anak itu agar tidak terjatuh kebelakang. Tangan kanan nya masih bermain di nipple Kyungsoo.

Tangan Kyungsoo dengan tanpa suruhan siapapun memegang bahu Chanyeol dengan sedikit remasan.

Chanyeol melumat bibir Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo mulai bisa membalas nya. sesekali Chanyeol akan melumat, lalu jika Kyungsoo membalas, Chanyeol akan melepas tautan nya. lumat, dan melepasnya ketika Kyungsoo membalas. Sedikit menggoda Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo diatas nya, walaupun matanya tertutup dengan kain hitam itu, tapi anak itu terlihat seksi sekali. seperti slave, dan Chanyeo lah master nya.

Chanyeol kali ini menyantap nipple pink di hadapan nya, menggigitnya lalu menghisap, gigit dan hisap lagi, seperti anak bayi yang sedang meminum susu dari payudara ibu nya. tiba-tiba badan Kyungsoo menekuk kearah Chanyeol, sedikit mengeluarkan geraman pasrah,

" Kau menikmatinya? "

Kyungsoo mengangguk—walaupun dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang Chanyeol lakukan pada tubuh nya—Kyungsoo menikmati sentuhan lembut dan terkesan santai dari telapak tangan besar Chanyeol. Geraman suara Kyungsoo terdengar lagi, Kyungsoo hanya menggeram belum mendesah, itu tandanya Chanyeol belum puas—dia merasa puas jika Kyungsoo sudha mendesah.

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia sedang membuat tanda di perut rata Kyungsoo, menandakan bahwa Kyungsoo adalah milik nya, walaupun Chanyeol sudah menandai banyak orang, tapi Kyungsoo akan tetap menjadi yang Chanyeol cintai.

Chanyeol membuka resleting celana Kyungsoo, menurunkan celana nya hingga menggantung di bagian paha, memijit penis mungil Kyungsoo yang sudah menegang minta dimanjakan, Chanyeol pun mendengar desahan lembut dari bibir Kyungsoo. well, Chanyeol mendapatkan apa yang ia tunggu sedari tadi. anak itu benar – benar mengikuti syarat nya untuk tidak mendesah dengan keras.

Chanyeol tengah menandai leher Kyungsoo, tangan nya masih bermain di penis Kyungsoo, menekan nya dan mendengarkan desahan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol suka ini.

" Channhh "

Chanyeol mencium bibir Kyungsoo lagi, kali ini dengan memasukkan lidah nya kedalam goa hangat Kyungsoo.

Sesuatu yang hangat mengitari tangan serta perut Chanyeol, Kyungsoo klimaks. Cepat sekali anak ini klimaks.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman nya, " Kau suka? "

Kyungsoo menarik nafas lalu menghela nya kasar, dia harus mendapatkan nafas nya normal kembali. Baru saja Chanyeol akan melanjutkan aksinya, namun—

Triinggg Triinggg

—Bel istirahat berbunyi, bisa gawat jika ada yang menemukan mereka di gudang.

Kyungsoo punya jam makan khusus bersama anak berketerbelakangan mental lain nya, Chanyeol tidak mungkin menyekap Kyungsoo disini sehingga Kyungsoo tidak mendapatkan jatah makan nya. Chanyeol mengkancingi dan merapihkan seragam Kyungsoo.

Melepas ikatan kain hitam dimata nya.

Saat ikatan itu terlepas, Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan mata setengah sayu nya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusap lembut surai hitam Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap seragam Chanyeol,

" Aku mengompol di baju mu "

Chanyeol pun ikut menatap baju seragam nya, " Tidak, tadi aku menumpahkan air disini "

" Tapi tadi Kyungsoo mengompol "

" Benarkah? mungkin hanya perasaan mu saja ",

Kyungsoo bisa mengamuk jika ia tahu bahwa ini benar benar cairan nya.

Chanyeol membawa Kyungsoo untuk berdiri, mereka saling pandang, Chnayeol merapihkan Kyungsoo.

" Ingat, jangan ceritakan ini pada siapa-siapa ", Kyungsoo mengangguk, " Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu ke ruang makan ", Chanyeol menggandeng Kyungsoo keluar dari gudang.

Huhh, aku harus mengajak Baekhyun bermain di toilet sehabis mengantar Kyungsoo—batin Chanyeol.

. . .

. . .

. . .

" Kenapa mereka sangat dekat ya? ", tanya seorang pria mungil pada orang berambut pirang di depan nya yang sedang melahap toppoki nya

Orang berkepala pirang itu menatap arah tunjukan sumpit si mungil, " Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo? "

Si mungil mengangguk,

" Mereka memang sudah akrab sejak kelas satu, kenapa kau masih heran, Luhan? "

Luhan—si mungil—menggeleng pelan, " Chanyeol kan sudah memiliki Baekhyun, apa lubang Baekhyun kurang sempit? "

Kris—si kepala pirang—menatap Luhan dengan malas, " Memang nya Chanyeol mendekati Kyungsoo karna lubang nya? hell, kau gila, tidak mungkin juga Chanyeol bercinta dengan anak autis itu "

Luhan menatap Kris dengan wajah cemberutnya, " Kan bisa saja, lihat saja tubuh Kyungsoo yang mungil dan lucu itu, kalau aku ditawari nya mungkin aku juga mau dengan nya, sayang nya dia autis. Bisa – bisa dia mengamuk saat aku memasukkan penis ku. lagipula tidak menutup kemungkinan kan untuk Chanyeol menggagahi Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo saja kemarin takluk dan tidak mengamuk, lalu langsung memeluk Chanyeol "

Kris terkekeh, " Lalu siapa yang menjadi seme nya? kalian berdua sama-sama uke "

" Ishh tentu saja aku ", Luhan cemberut,

Kris menjitak kepala Luhan, " Enak saja, aku takkan membagi mu dengan orang lain. cukup penis ku yang boleh masuk ke lubang mu, dan penis mu hanya aku yang boleh menikmati "

Luhan menjulurkan lidah, " Dasar naga bau "

" Walaupun aku bau, sampai saat ini kau masih tahan berpacaran dengan ku ",

Luhan berpout lucu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, disebrang meja lain, ada yang mendengarkan obrolan mereka.

Walaupun Luhan dan Kris berbicara dengan suara pelan, tapi jika ini menyangkut Chanyeol, telinga nya langsung menajam.

lagipula tidak menutup kemungkinan kan untuk Chanyeol menggagahi Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo saja kemarin takluk dan tidak mengamuk, lalu langsung memeluk Chanyeol

perkataan Luhan terngiang di kepala Baekhyun.

apakah benar jika Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sudah melakukan hal yang lebih dari berpelukan?

Benar kata Luhan, tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk Chanyeol menggagahi Kyungsoo. mereka cukup dekat selama ini.

Baekhyun percaya pada Chanyeol, tapi dia harus menyelidiki nya.

Dia tidak mau kalah tersaingi oleh anak autis itu.

Ya, cepat atau lambat Baekhyun akan menyelidiki nya.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

tbc

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

BabyWolf Jinginnie'Kim : kkk terimakasih sudah baca, hmm mungkin.. makanya dibaca terus ya cerita nya hehe^^ bikin baekhyun galo? Sesuai permintaan readers lain ya, kalau misalnya banyak yg minta baek galo yowes saya bikin hehe

Sayakanoicinoe : sudah yaa, terimakasih sudah baca : )

Athali92 : terimakasihh : ) ah chanyeol sama saya aja : p

Megajewels2312 : cinta segitiga emg ngga ada yang engga rumit dear hehe, makasih udah baca : )

Dyopororoo : makasih udah baca : ) yang kemarin belum masuk konflik kalo menurut cerita hehe, baru pembuka aja

Kartikadyo96 : iya nihh aduhh aku fangirlingan, chanyeol di tlp deketan mulu sama kyung—kasihan jongin;; tapi jujur, aku mah HanSoo shipper kkk walopun mereka dikit bgt moment nya ^^

Uffiejung : aminn hehe makasih sudah baca : )

Kaisooship : makasih sudah baca dan ngga jadi siders kekeke nikmati fanfic ini ya hehe walopun belum maksimal : )

Hany kwan : suka? Mungkin itu bakal ntar pas chapter kyungsoo nya … Disensor yaa kkkk ntar cerita ini malah ketebak lagi hehe, makanya baca terus yaa : )

Cahayaanjanie : makasih ya udah baca : ) iya ini udah dilanjut hehe

Ling-ling pandabear : sudah yaa : )

Kakanya chansoo : /aduh ada kakak nya chansoo disini/ kkkk makasih ya reviewan nya kkk iyanih rempong banget sih ya, ih aku mah da males bgt baek sm si tante itu u_u ngga rela ih

Dyofanz : chanyeol sama istri masa depan nya aja lah ya kkkk

T . a : kasian author nya u_u bingung bikin alur wkwk

Myeonsoo baby : belom sih hehe, eyy kamu suho dyo shipper ya? kkkk

Aulaulya23 : sudah : )

Iphechocoluph : makasih ya : ) ikutin aja cerita nya kalo pengen tahu kkk

Kyle : sudahhh : )

Iqichan : sama sama iqi : ) iya nih, kyungsoo lebih banyak omong hehe

Gotchacode : kkkk iya makasih ya udah baca : )

Mimi1301 : dia milih author nya kkkk

Jonah Kim : iya gapapa kok hehe makasih ya udah baca dan mau buang buang waktu buat nyempetin baca cerita ngga bermutu ini kkk

Sehunmerong : iya udah di lanjut nih heheh : )

. .

. .

Terimakasih sudah membaca, me-review, memfavorit dll

Jangan lupa review lagi ya.


	4. Chapter 4

Ohmydeer

Present

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

Enjoy, this is 4th chapter

. . .

. . .

Hari sabtu siang setelah pelajaran sekolah selesai dan anak-anak diizinkan kembali ke asrama nya masing-masing..

Semua anak di kelas 11-b akan langsung mengambil tas nya, memasukkan semua barang-barang yang mereka kelurkan untuk belajar sebelum nya, saling bercengkrama satu sama lain dan keluar bersamaan hingga menuju gerbang asrama mereka masing-masing. biasanya Baekhyun juga melakukan itu, namun sekarang berbeda. dia masih duduk di bangku nya sembari menatap jendela yang mengarahkan kearah lapangan.

Bukan, Baekhyun bukan orang yang dengan kurang kerjaan nya menatapi lapangan basket yang membosankan itu. dia terpaku pada dua orang anak muda disana. siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

Mereka sedang duduk di bangku penonton, dengan Chanyeol yang sedang memberikan pensil warna, spidol ataupun crayon kearah Kyungsoo yang sedang menggambar sesuatu. bukan pemandangan luar biasa sih. Baekhyun juga biasa saja, toh dia sudah sering melihat ini sebelum nya (pengecualian untuk setiap adegan saling 'memakan wajah' Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo beberapa waktu lalu)

Biasanya Chanyeol memang begitu, setiap setengah jam sebelum pulang sekolah, ia pasti akan disuruh oleh Mrs. Yoon untuk menemani Kyungsoo menggambar pemandangan di luar kelas. Pelajaran mengasah otak—katanya

Yah, namun nama nya juga mereka berpacaran. Sedikit rasa cemburu beberapa kali sering masuk ke dalam perasaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol benar-benar memperhatikan Kyungsoo dengan baik.

"Hei Baek!", Sapa seseorang dari arah pintu kelas

Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap si pemanggil, "Eh? kenapa kau belum kembali ke asrama?", tanya Baekhyun sambil berdiri dari duduk nya, mengambil tas nya dan menyampirkan nya di punggung. Baiklah, seharusnya Baekhyun memang pulang sekarang.

"Aku menunggu mu, bukankah kunci kamar ada padamu?", tanya orang itu—Jongin

Baekhyun berdiri tepat di depan Jongin, "Jangan bilang kalau kunci mu hilang lagi"

Jongin tersenyum seperti artis iklan pasta gigi, "Heheh aku tidak akan mengulangi nya lagi kok"

Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas, "Kau sudah bilang itu lebih dari sepuluh kali semenjak kita berada dalam satu kamar, bodoh, tapi nyata nya kau malah terus terusan menghilangkan kunci cadangan nya"

Jongin merangkul Baekhyun, berusaha mengalihkan fikiran nya dari kunci itu. errr jika sedang marah-marah Baekhyun bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam. Apalagi untuk memarahi Jongin.

"Bagaimana kalau satu cup eskrim strawberry?", Jongin menggerling

Baekhyun mendengus, "Baiklah, kau menang"

Dan Jongin pun mengecup kening mulus Baekhyun sekilas, "Kau memang daebakkkkk"

Baekhyun menghapus bekas bibir Jongin dari kening nya, membuat Jongin menggeram protes. "Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol melihat? dia bisa salah faham, Kkamjong"

Jongin memutar bola mata malas kali ini, "Bahkan sekarang Chanyeol sedang di lapangan bersama Kyungsoo, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa memergoki kita?"

"Yah siapa tahu saja, dan heyy jangan asal memelukku begitu. aku bukan kekasih mu"

"Yah, siapa tahu saja, aku bisa menjadi kekasih mu", goda Jongin

"In your dream, Kim-pabo-Jongin"

Lalu, Jongin Dan Baekhyun pun berjalan menuju tempat persembunyian mereka, lebih tepat nya tempat untuk meloloskan diri dari sekitaran asrama. Sebuah lubang di tembok yang mengarah ke luar gedung asrama. Baekhyun akan mendapatkan eskrim strawberry nya.

. .

| chanyeol must choose |

. .

"Tidak Kyung, seharusnya kau mewarnai pohon ini dengan warna hijau muda, itu akan terlihat lebih segar", usul Chanyeol sambil memberikan Kyungsoo crayon berwarna hijau muda

Kyungsoo melirik sekilas, lalu melanjutkan mewarnai nya kembali. "Kyungsoo suka warna coklat"

"Tapi itu terlihat seperti daun yang siap gugur", ucap Chanyeol sambil memiringkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang menunduk—sibuk dengan gambar pohon nya

Kyungsoo mendongak, "Kyungsoo suka",

Chanyeol mengusap rambut hitam kelam Kyungsoo dengan lembut, "Ya, ya. itu gambar mu, jadi kau boleh memakai warna apapun pada gambar mu", Chanyeol pun mengalah, susah juga berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo yang sedikit egois ini kkkk

"Oh iya, hari ini kau akan ada terapi lagi kan?", tanya Chanyeol sambil merapikan crayon yang ada di sekitaran Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo bergumam, "Hmm, bersama dokter Ahn"

"Aku akan menemanimu, bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo membalas dengan anggukan singkat,

"Dasar burung hantu. kau tidak memberikanku eskpresi berlebihan seperti biasa nya, ah aku kecewa", ucap Chanyeol dengan suara yang di buat sedih. Biasanya, jika Chanyeol bilang bahwa ia akan menemani Kyungsoo terapi, Kyungsoo akan berjingkrak (melompat-lompat) dengan senang nya—mungkin di fikiran Kyungsoo, setidaknya ada orang yang masih perhatian dengan nya. tapi ini, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Membuat Chanyeol tidak jadi melihat ekspresi berlebihan Kyungsoo yang lucu dan membuat nya gemas.

"Kyungsoo selesaiiii", ucap nya girang sambil mengangkat buku gambar A4 nya,

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Ckck aku seperti sedang mengajari adik ku menggambar"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kearah Chanyeol, "Dokter Ahn menunggu, ayo", dan ia pun berdiri dari duduk nya sambil memeluk buku gambar nya, setelah Chanyeol membereskan alat mewarnai Kyungsoo. mereka pun langsung berjalan berdampingan kearah ruangan dokter Ahn.

. .

. .

. .

Mereka masuk ke ruangan serba putih. ranjang pasien putih, gorden putih, ada baju laboratorium yang menggantung berwarna putih dengan nametag 'Ahn Jae Hyun' di bagian saku nya—itu nama dokter Kyungsoo, dan berbagai macam alat kedokteran lain nya. UKS sekolah, tempat mereka sekarang.

"Ah kalian datang dengan cepat", ucap seseorang bertubuh bagus dengan kacamata yang bertengger diatas hidung mancung nya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, Kyungsoo juga tersenyum menatap dokter itu. "Ayo kita bermain"

Dokter Ahn tersenyum, "Baiklah, ayo keruangan sebelah". Mereka berjalan ke ruangan yang ada di sebelah ruang UKS ini. diruangan sebelah lebih berwarna dari sebelum nya. ruangan dengan corak warna warni disetiap sudut. Ada beberapa karpet puzzle bergambar yang sedikit berantakan.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol duduk dengan meja bundar ukuran sedang di depan mereka, dokter Ahn yang tadi sedang mengacak isi laci di sebelah pintu mulai mendekat dan ikut duduk juga. memberikan Kyungsoo beberapa puzzle bergambar pooh, pororo dan power ranger yang berantakan dan tercampur menjadi satu.

"Nah, tugas mu kali ini adalah menyusun semua puzzle ini dengan benar, Arraseo?", ucap dokter Ahn pada Kyungsoo dan dibalas dengan anggukan imut. "Kerjakan dengan rapi"

Kyungsoo mulai menyusun tiga gambar puzzle itu. menyusahkan! Terkadang Kyungsoo berhenti beberapa saat dan mulai menggaruk belakang kepala nya, bingung, dan pada saat itu pula Chanyeol dari belakang berbisik memberikan Kyungsoo clue, lalu Kyungsoo menemukan nya dan tersenyum kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang bermain puzzle. Dia bisa saja menyelesaikan puzzle ini dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit, tapi berbeda dengan Kyungsoo. dokter Ahn berkata bahwa permainan puzzle ini mengasah otak nya untuk mengingat apa yang harus nya ia ingat. berhubungan Kyungsoo sangat sulit mengingat sesuatu. sebenarnya juga permainan ini sudah beberapa kali Kyungsoo mainkan, namun Kyungsoo suka lupa. otak kanan dan otak kiri nya belum bisa terhubung akibat trauma masa lalu.

Membiarkan Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk, Chanyeol bertanya kepada dokter Ahn

"Apakah Kyungsoo akan sembuh?", ucap nya agak pelan

Dokter Ahn tersenyum, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan malaikat nya. "Tentu bisa, dia itu bukan keterbelakangan mental. Dia hanya memiliki trauma psikis, dan dari beberapa kasus yang aku dapatkan di rumah sakit, trauma nya masih bisa di sembuhkan"

"Dengan cara?", tanya Chanyeol penasaran, siapa tahu dia bisa membantu proses kesembuhan Kyungsoo

"Biasanya orang yang mempunyai masa lalu yang buruk akan sembuh dengan mengganti luka lama itu menjadi pengalaman baru, jadi intinya, orang seperti Kyungsoo hanya perlu perhatian lebih dan rasa kasih sayang dari orang di sekitar nya. walaupun tidak membuat nya sembuh dengan cepat, ini bisa mengatasi dan mengurangi trauma psikis nya", jelas Dokter Ahn

Chanyeol mengigit bibir bawah nya pelan, rasa perhatian? Kasih sayang? Chanyeol sudah memberikan nya selama ini, tapi perubahan tidak begitu terlihat dalam diri Kyungsoo.

Melihat Chanyeol yang seperti berfikir, dokter Ahn menepuk pelan bahu Chanyeol—memberikan perhatian. "rasa perhatian dan kasih sayang yang dia butuhkan lebih kearah keluarga, mengingat bahwa keluarganyalah yang membuat Kyungsoo begini"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

Rasa perhatian. Kasih sayang. Keluarga.

Ya, itulah yang Kyungsoo butuhkan.

. .

| chanyeol must choose |

. .

"Baek, kau tahu kan kalau besok adalah hari di minggu pekan ke dua asrama kita?", tanya Jongin sambil melahap eskrim rasa vanilla nya

Baekhyun tidak menoleh, dia mengangguk,

"Besok kau mau kemana?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepala nya dari santapan eskrim nya, lalu memandang Jongin dengan bingung. "Hmm.. mungkin kedai ini lagi"

Jongin mengerutkan kening nya, "Ishh kau tidak bosan apa?"

"Tidak, selagi bersama Chanyeol", Baekhyun tersenyum, sangat manis untuk hati Jongin yang tiba-tiba menjadi sedikit pahit.

Besok adalah hari minggu di pekan ke dua, itu tandanya gerbang asrama dibuka. Semua anak boleh keluar dari asrama jika gerbang dibuka, mereka bisa bermain dan mengunjungi teman atau keluarga nya sepuas hati.

Jongin berdecih, "Cih. Kau terobsesi"

Baekhyun menatap Jongin sambil cemberut, "Kau selalu mengatakan itu. aku bukan seorang psycho, Jongin. Aku tidak terobsesi pada Chanyeol, aku memang mencintai nya dengan tulus"

"Tapi menurutku tidak dan heyy—lalu aku ini apa?"

Baekhyun memutar bola mata nya malas, Jongin memang selalu begini. Dia selalu bilang bahwa ia menyukai Baekhyun—yeah hanya lelucon sebenarnya. Jongin melakukan ini sejak mereka berada dalam satu kamar dan menjadi roommate.

"Kau selingkuhan ku", jawab Baekhyun dengan asal, lalu memfokuskan dirinya dengan eskrim didepan nya, tanpa tahu bahwa ada dua sudut bibir yang tengah tersenyum—antara miris dan bahagia—di depan nya.

"Sebelum kau ke kedai ini dengan Chanyeol, pagi nya kau harus menemaniku, Luhan Hyung dan Kris Hyung ya", ajak Jongin

"Kemana?", tanya Baekhyun

"Club basket memerlukan seragam baru untuk tahun ajaran baru"

"Hhhh merepotkan, kenapa juga sekolah kita harus selalu berganti seragam club setiap tahun?"

Jongin hanya terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Baekhyun yang malah terdengar seperti seorang istri yang tidak di beri uang belanja selama beberapa bulan. Kkkk.

. .

| chanyeol must choose |

. .

"Luhaeennn Hyeoongg~", teriak Baekhyun dengan manja nya

Luhan—orang yang dipanggil—hanya menggeleng malas, Kris—sang kekasih—pun mencoba mengelus punggung luhan, sambil terkekeh lucu melihat kekasih nya dan Baekhyun yang sedang merajuk

"Ayolah hyuunggg. Jongin sudah bilang jika kami akan ke kedai setelah membeli seragam baruuuu", ucap Baekhyun dengan nada yang sengaja di buat imut

"Ishh aku tidak mau makan eskrim Baek, aku ingin pulang. perasaan ku sedang tidak enak", jawab Luhan yang akhirnya buka suara setelah diam mencueki Baekhyun tadi

"Eh? tidak enak kenapa?", tanya Kris yang mulai panik melihat tingkah kekasih nya

"Mungkin dia masih sakit akibat permainan mu semalam Hyung", celetuk Jongin yang sedang berjalan disisi lain Luhan

Luhan mendelik, Kris menjitak Jongin

"Bukan begitu, yahh pokok nya aku sedang tidak ingin makan di kedai eskrim itu", jawab Luhan seadanya

"Jalan jalan ke sungai Han bersama Kris Hyung" rujuk Baekhyun. luhan melirik Baekhyun—mungkin tertarik

"Tidak",-ohh ternyata tidak.

"Boneka rusa super besar?"

"Tidak"

Coba lagi-, "Aku akan membelikan mu coat yang kita lihat di etalase toko beberapa hari lalu, bagaimana?"

"Bolehkah?",-Kris yang sisamping Luhan langsung memutar bola mata malas

Baekhyun mengangguk

"Oke, ayo kita kesana", Cih dasar, rusa naïf-_-

Mereka berempat pun langsung berjalan kearah kedai yang kemarin sempat didatangi oleh Baekhyun dan Jongin. Beberapa tawaan dan candaan pun terdengar dari bibir mereka.

Mereka sampai.

"Eh? itu Kyungsoo?", ucap Luhan sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo yang sedang—err bagaimana cara mengucapkan nya..

Baekhyun menatap kearah Kyungsoo duduk. Merasa janggal akan sesuatu.

Dia.

Chanyeol.

Jarinya—

"Baek?", Jongin memegang bahu Baekhyun

Baekhyun tiba-tiba berjalan kearah seseorang yang sedang memegang minuman kaleng nya, merebut nya dari orang itu. Baekhyun tidak perduli dengan omelan si orang yang minuman kaleng nya ia rebut. Ia langsung meleparkan kaleng itu ke satu arah,

Kris, Jongin dan Luhan pun menatap kaget kearah Baekhyun. bahkan Luhan sampai menutup mulut nya yang menganga. Baekhyun terlalu frontal.

Tukk

"Aw!"

Baekhyun langsung melipat tangan nya di depan dada, menunggu reaksi orang yang ia timpuk selanjutnya.

Orang itu menoleh kebelakang. Lalu wajah nya langsung menegang.

"Kau harus menjelaskan ini semua Park Chanyeol!", ucap datar Baekhyun

"Seperti nya ini akan rumit", celetuk Luhan yang masih terdengar oleh Baekhyun.

. .

| chanyeol must choose |

. .

Hari ini Chanyeol mengajak Kyungsoo untuk makan eskrim bersama, Chanyeol memilih untuk mengajak Kyungsoo pergi berdua. Dia tidak menemukan Baekhyun sejak pagi—tepat saat gerbang asrama di buka—seperti nya Baekhyun sudah pergi bersama Luhan atau Jongin.

Setidak nya Chanyeol tahu kalau Baekhyun sedang sangat ingin membeli coat berwarna coklat yang ia dan Luhan temukan terpajang di sebuah etalase toko baju beberapa minggu lalu saat mereka bolos pelajaran dan keluar dari asrama lewat jalan pintas buatan mereka. dasar anak nakal.

Atau jika Baekhyun pergi bersama Jongin, mereka akan pergi ke arena games center yang buka hingga larut—mereka memang begitu

Chanyeol memilih duduk di bangku yang terdapat payung warna biru disana, dan Kyungsoo duduk di hadapan nya, sedang melahap eskrim nya dengan wajah bahagia. Kyungsoo itu anak picky eater, jika di asrama, dia hanya akan memakan apa yang dia suka, namun jika Chanyeol yang sudah membujuk, dia baru mau makan—walaupun dia tidak menyukai makanan itu

Kyungsoo suka eskrim, makanya, sudah 30 menit mereka duduk di toko khusus menyediakan berbagai macam olahan eskrim ini. mulai dari eskrim biasa sampai waffle eskrim sudah Kyungsoo cicipi, sudah ada 2 cup besar eskrim dihadapan mereka, dan 3 piring waffle yang sudah bersih. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang memesan 1 cup besar eskrim berbagai rasa saja belum habis hingga 30 menit ini, sedangkan Kyungsoo.. ah tidak usah ditanya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak makan eskrim, kau bisa sakit dan jangan terlalu buru-buru, kau bisa tersedak"—ucap Chanyeol seraya mengelus pelan surai hitam kelam Kyungsoo

"Coklat", ucap Kyungsoo dan langsung memasukkan sendok eskrim ke mulut nya, Chanyeol terkekeh dengan tingkah bodoh namun lucu yang Kyungsoo sajikan di hadapan nya

"Chanyeol rasa apa?", ucap Kyungsoo ambigu

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo menyipit, "Kau sedang menggodaku hmm?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Menggoda? tidak, tidak. Chanyeol rasa apa?"

Chanyeol menatap cup eskrim nya, "ini?", tunjuk Chanyeol pada cup nya. Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku punya rasa coklat, vanilla, anggur dan strawberry"

"Kyungsoo mauuu~~", ucap Kyungsoo sambil siap dengan mulut nya yang sudah terbuka menerima suapa Chanyeol

"Baiklah", ucap Chanyeol

"Tiga sendok eskrim untuk Kyungsooo", ucap Kyungsoo ceria

Chanyeol menggeleng dan menggerakkan jari telunjuk nya di depan wajah Kyungsoo—berusaha melarang

"Kenapa?", ucap Kyungsoo memasang wajah sedih

Chanyeol mengambil isi cup eskrim dengan tiga jari nya, sekarang eskrim itu melumuri seluruh jari Chanyeol "Aaaaaa"

Kyungsoo yang tidak mengerti pun langsung melahap jari jari Chanyeol, menggulum nya dan mengemut nya dengan gerakan tidak biasa. Dia suka rasa eskrim nya, apalagi ditambah dengan kari jari Chanyeol yang ikut bermain di dalam bibir kecil Kyungsoo. tanpa sadar, Chanyeol terus menerus mengambil nafas dan menghela nya pelan, sungguh ini sangat memabukkan. Membuat adik nya bangun perlahan. Suara ribu di belakang pun ia hiraukan.

Tukk

"Aw!", Chanyeol menggeram dan melepas kontak dengan bibir kecil Kyungsoo, memegangi belakang kepala nya yang sakit akibat timpukan keras dari.. kaleng soda?

Chanyeol mengambil kaleng soda yang jatuh tepat di depan ujung sepatu nya, timpukan dari belakang ini cukup sakit. Chanyeol memutar badan untuk menghadap si pelaku timpukan kaleng soda itu dan..

"Kau harus menjelaskan ini semua Park Chanyeol!", ucap datar Baekhyun, sudah ada Luhan, Kris dan Jongin yang mengekor dibelakang nya

"Seperti nya ini akan rumit", celetuk Luhan yang berdiri di samping Kris, Chanyeol juga dapat melihat kilatan tidak suka dari tatapan Jongin padanya.

Ah Chanyeol benar-benar akan mendapatkan masalah.

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

to be continued

. .

. .

. .

a/n : sebelum nya, aku mau membenarkan beberapa kata-kata aku yang salah di chapter 2 kemarin. setelah aku baca lagi, bahwa 'keterbelakangan mental' dan 'trauma psikis' itu beda, iya aku tau yang ini beda, dari tulisan aja udah beda, tapi ini serius! aku di chapter 2 salah tulis, bagian chanyeol yg belain kyungsoo di depan kaibaek, aku nulis nya malah 'keterbelakangan mental' padahal disini si kyungsoo cuma memiliki trauma psikis aja.

kalau yang belum tau, keterbelakangan mental (atau kasar nya, autis) itu biasanya penyakit genetik yang nggabisa disembuhin. nah kalau kemarin aku nyebut kyungsoo keterbelakangan mental, berarti disini kyungsoo nggabisa sembuh dong ya?-_- padahal aku cuma mau bikin kyungsoo jd trauma psikis gitu, masih bisa di sembuhin jadi nya dengan cara beberapa terapi, dan bagian salah ketik itu malah bikin aku bingung wkwk jd aku jelasin di chapter ini.

nahhhh ini adalah chapter terpanjang aku dan author note terpanjang aku wkwk jangan protes ye haha tuh yg minta baek ketemu chansoo lagi selingkuh udah aku bikinin, dan kemungkinan di chapter mendatang aku bakal bikin ini semakin rumit-_- berhubungan mereka udah ketemu yekan wkwk

hany kwan : udah tabok aja chanyeol nya-_-

megajewels2312 : iya maap ya, yah aku belom tau mau masukin siapa lagi disini kkk^^

dyopororoo : udah kok^^ tergantung sih ya kalo itu hehe, kalo banyak yg minat ya aku bikin berlanjut banyak, kalo engga ya aku langsung udahin.

uffiejung : udah kepikiran juga, tapi ngga tega._.

babywolf jonginnie'Kim : yg minta baek galo cuma kamu doang wkwk yg lain minta nya malah kyungsoo yg galau._. yaudah kita liat nanti aja yaa

cahayaanjanie : makasih sudah baca kkk ^^

mimi1301 : iya ini sudah apdett. selamat membaca^^

teleportbabies : ini udah ketemu T_T ngga seru ya pasti bagian ketemu nya? kurang greget? aku juga ngerasa kok hikkkss

ling-ling pandabear : sudah dilanjut^^ chanbaek chansoo kkk

kakanya chansoo : iya nih moment chansoo di tlp bikin merinding._. kalo kepanjangan ntar cepet kelar dong ff nya kkkk makasih ya udah baca cerita absurd aku wkwk

t a : sudah di lanjut ^^

dyofanz : dia pintar mengambil peluang(?)

myeonsoo baby : iya, sudah di lanjut yaa^^

iphechocoluph : canyol ketularan kayi wkwk

adindaptr1524 : ngga autissss _ tau pemeran park si oh di drama good doctor? nah terinspirasi dari situ, jangan bayangin kyungsoo autis, bayangin aja kyungsoo yang cuma diem aja dengan mata burung hantu yang melotot nya. kalo dia lagi asik sama dunianya kan si kyung cuma kayak orang bingung ya wkwk

squi-shy : ini ff chansoo. iyakah pasaran? oh maaf. iya gapapa, tapi lumayan banyak lah yang bilang ini ngefeel bgt. sampe saat ini baru 3 orang yang bilang ini ngga ngefeel (yang pertama lalala, kedua popo dan ketiga nya kamu), aku bukan author yang jago 'berkhayal' jd maaf kalo ini ngga memuaskan. iya gapapa, setidaknya kamu udah baca, ngga kayak lalala sama popo yang belom baca aja udah bilang ini sampah wkwkwkw aku juga ngga bakal berhentiin cerita ini, udah tanggung. yakali gue ngegantungin nih cerita, di gorok missal gue sama readers yg lain.

. .

. .

wokehh selesai cuapcuap super panjang gue. maap ya kalo ceritanya malah aneh, gue cuma anak remaja usia 16 tahun yang udah mikirin sidang antara lulus/engga nya sekolah guee dan tibatiba malah kepikiran bikin fanfic ini (yang awalnya mau bikin oneshoot) dan malah berlanjut ampe sekarang wkwkwk mianhe jeongmal mianhe!

ohiya mungkin aku bakal hiatus beberapa hari, ngurus segala kegiatan yang belum terselesaikan. ohiyaa aku juga mau promosi nih, yang mau ketemu sama aku wkwk (pasti ngga ada) kita ketemu yuk di museum kota tua Jakarta tanggal 02 november 2014. diacara we love kpop kpopers haruman. info? cek welovekpopina ^^~~~~

akhir kata, berniatkah kalian me-review?

terimakasih^^


	5. Chapter 5 : Ending

**Ohmydeer**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun**

**Other : Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Wu Yifan (Kris)**

**Rated : M (Maybe)**

.

.

**Enjoy, this is 5****th**** chapter**

.

.

**warning! Kalo emang dari awal ngga suka sama pairing nya, lebih baik ngga usah dibaca. Don't like don't read deh. silahkan close kalo ngga suka.**

.

.

.

"Kau harus menjelaskan ini semua Park Chanyeol!", ucap datar Baekhyun, sudah ada Luhan, Kris dan Jongin yang mengekor dibelakang nya

"Seperti nya ini akan rumit",

Ah Chanyeol benar-benar akan mendapatkan masalah.

Chanyeol langsung berdiri dengan tegak dari kursinya setelah melihat seseorang yang ia—sangat amat—kenali. Menggaruk belakang kepala nya—ciri-ciri orang yang sedang menyusun sebuah rencana di otak nya—dengan pelan. Chanyeol berhadapan dengan Baekhyun sekarang, terlihat jelas wajah Baekhyun yang sudah memerah—entah karena marah atau karena sedang menahan tangis nya—lalu memegang pundak Baekhyun dengan pelan.

Baekhyun langsung menepis tangan Chanyeol, ini benar-benar masalah. Baekhyun berjalan setengah berlari meninggalkan mereka semua. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang diberikan tatapan marah juga oleh Jongin—yang setelah nya langsung mengejar Baekhyun—oleh Luhan dan Kris yang menatap nya dengan tatapan: 'kenapa-harus-Kyungsoo?', lalu oleh tatapan polos Kyungsoo yang masih tidak mengerti dengan keadaan yang sedang terjadi di hadapan nya.

Chanyeol menarik nafas perlahan dan mengeluarkan nya. sesegera mungkin ia mengajak Kyungsoo untuk segera menyelesaikan urusan makan eskrim nya.

. .

. .

. .

Chanyeol Pov

.

.

Aku mendatangi kamar Baekhyun setelah mengantar Kyungsoo kembali ke kamar nya. menyuruh nya untuk diam saja dan tidak mengikuti ku. walaupun tadi ia sempat memaksa untuk ikut. aku juga sudah menyuruh Luhan Hyung dan Kris Hyung untuk menemani nya sebentar.

Ku ketuk pintu kamar nya berulang kali, hanya ada gumaman, makian dan suara isakan yang terdengar dari dalam. Suara nya bergetar saat membentakku.

"Baek kau salah faham, aku tidak—"

"Berhentik mengelak Yeol!", potongnya dengan nada suara yang ditinggikan

Aku menghela nafas lagi. Baekhyun itu sedikit keras kepala, aku harus membiarkan nya sendiri dulu sebelum bicara dengan nya, dengan begitu aku pamit kepada Baekhyun. bilang padanya bahwa aku akan menunggu nya besok setelah pulang sekolah di taman belakang asrama. Semoga dia datang.

Baru saja aku melangkahkan kaki, tiba-tiba sebuah sepatu converse biru tua menghadang di depan ku. aku menatap orang itu lekat-lekat, perbedaan tinggi kami membuat nya sedikit mendongak untuk melihat ku. dia Jongin, roommate Baekhyun.

"Apa?", tanya ku saat dia tidak bergeming sama sekali.

Dia tersenyum sinis, "Kenapa harus Kyungsoo?"

Aku mengernyitkan alis ku, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sudah memilki Baekhyun yang benar-benar mencntaimu, lalu kenapa kau malah berselingkuh dengan Kyungsoo yang—kau seharusnya berfikir Yeol"

Aku mendengus, kenapa semua orang hanya melihat Kyungsoo dengan sebelah mata? "Bukan urusan mu. sebaiknya kau masuk ke kamar mu dan Baekhyun, tolong tenangkan dia", aku menepuk bahu Jongin pelan, lalu berlalu meninggalkan nya yang masih diam di tempat. Kuharap dia bisa menenangkan Baekhyun. aku percaya padanya.

.

Normal pov (Kai-Baek side)

.

"Baekk, ini aku.. tolong buka pintunya", ujar Jongin dari luar kamar sembari mengetuk pintu di depan nya. Jongin mendengar suara orang yang sedang membuka kunci. Saat pintu terbuka, sangat menyakitkan untuk Jongin melihat teman sekamar nya itu mempunyai mata bengkak dan memerah, serta beberapa tetes bekas air mata yang masih terlihat di pipi mulus nya.

"Kau menyedihkan Baek", gumam Jongin

Saat baru selangkah masuk, tiba-tiba Baekhyun menerjang Jongin—memeluk Jongin dengan erat nya, lalu beberapa saat kemudian Jongin merasakan basah di bagian dada nya, lalu terdengar isakan memilukan dari bibir Baekhyun

"Ssssttt, tenanglah Baek"

.

.

"Nah, kau harus memakan ini semua, _Arra_?", ujar Jongin sembari meletakkan nampan berisi eskrim strawberry, susu strawberry, selai strawberry, coklat, permen lollipop dan wafer dihadapan Baekhyun yang sekarang tengah duduk di sofa ruang televisi.

Baekhyun yang sudah lumayan tenang menatap Jongin dan nampan nya dengan bingung. mengerti, Jongin menjelaskan, "Kau kan pernah bilang, cara menghilangkan rasa sedih salah satu nya adalah memakan hal yang manis-manis"

Baekhyun tersenyum menyadari hal apa yang sedang dilakukan Jongin, "Gumawo"

Jongin tersenyum dan mengangguk, duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengambil sesendok eskrim dan memakan nya.

_Kau seharusnya tidak menjadi sesedih ini Baek_—Jongin bergumam dalam hati sambil masih terus memperhatikan Baekhyun

Baekhyun yang semakin lama merasa risih dengan tatapan Jongin akhirnya balas menatap Jongin, "Jangan tatapi aku begitu"

"Kau terlalu indah untuk di lewatkan"

_Blusssh_

Entah kenapa, kini pipi Baekhyun memerah secara perlahan. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menyenggol lengan Jongin pelan,

"Gombal", gumam nya

.

(Chanyeol's room)

.

Luhan bertopang dagu di meja makan kamar Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sembari masih menatap Kyungsoo dengan lekat, Kyungsoo sekarang tengah duduk di karpet depan TV sambil sibuk dengan ponsel Luhan—Luhan memberikan ponsel nya kepada Kyungsoo untuk mengalihkan, Chanyeol bilang Kyungsoo suka bermain fluffy bird—sedangkan Kris sekarang tengah sibuk menatapi kekasih nya itu.

"Kau kenapa, Lu?", tanya Kris pada akhirnya

Luhan menatap Kris dengan polos nya, "Hmmm.. aku hanya bingung Kris"

Kris tersenyum lembut, "Tidak usah mengkhawatirkan apa-apa, ini urusan mereka bertiga, kita hanya penonton dan pemberi masukan untuk mereka jika mereka meminta pendapat kita", ucap nya sembari mengelus surai kekasihnya.

Luhan mengangguk, tiba-tiba ia berdiri dari duduk nya dan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Kris yang sudah paham betul dengan sifat kekasihnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. kekasih nya itu memang _kepo_.

Luhan mengambil paksa ponsel nya dari tangan Kyungsoo, ada geraman tidak suka dari Kyungsoo. namun setelah melihat siapa yang mengganggu nya, Kyungsoo pun hanya diam. Luhan duduk tepat di depan Kyungsoo.

"Hey, boleh aku bertanya?", ucap Luhan dengan wajah super penasaran nya

Kyungsoo mengangguk,

"Apa—kau dan Chanyeol memiliki hubungan?"

Kyungsoo menggernyitkan dahi nya, "Hubungan?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Iya. Hubungan kalian sebenarnya seperti apa? apa kau dan Chanyeol berpacaran?"

Kyungsoo semakin menunjukkan wajah bingung nya, Luhan mendengus sebal

_Susah sekali sih bicara dengan Kyungsoo._

"Apa kau dan Chanyeol sudah melakukan hal-hal selain berpegangan tangan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk,

Luhan terlihat senang, "Apa?"

"Kami menggambar bersama, membuat susu untuk sarapan bersama, Chanyeol menemani Kyungsoo ke ruang pak dokter—"

"Stoooop! Bukan itu maksudku Kyung"

"Lalu?", Kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya, susah sekali mencerna ucapan ambigu Luhan

"Apa kalian sudah berciuman? melakukan seks? Atau apalah itu namanya", Kris yang jarak nya tidak terlalu jauh dari Luhan pun terkekeh. Lalu berdiri dan menghampiri Luhan.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih, Lu? kau membuat nya bingung", Kris menjitak pelan kepala Luhan. "Kyungsoo-ya, jangan fikirkan perkataan Luhan barusan ya, kau tidak perlu menjawabnya", Kris tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu", bela Luhan

_Ckrekk_

Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan pandangan mereka semua. Itu Chanyeol, dengan wajah super mengenaskan nya.

"Dia tidak memaafkan mu?", ujar Luhan langsung pada intinya

Chanyeol duduk bersama tiga orang lain nya, "Lebih tepat nya belum"

"Jangan menyerah Yeol, kau pasti bisa", ujar Kris menyemangati.

Chanyeol tersenyum membalas, Kyungsoo menyentuh pipi Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuk nya.

"Kau kenapa?", tanya nya dengan wajah super imut.

Chanyeol tersenyum, memegang tangan Kyungsoo yang ada di pipi nya, lalu menggenggam nya. "Tidak apa-apa. aku hanya lelah"

Melihat tatapan mata Chanyeol ke Kyungsoo, entah kenapa kecurigaan Luahn selama ini seperti nya benar.

"Kalian benar-benar saling mencintai", ucap Luhan yang membuat tiga orang lain nya menatap Luhan. Chanyeol tersenyum,

"Mungkin iya"

Luhan memekik, "Kau tidak serius kan? oh ya ampun. Kau menselingkuhi adik kesayangan ku—Baekhyun—dengan..", Kris menutup mulut berisik luhan dengan tangan nya

"Maaf Yeol, seperti nya aku harus membawa anak rusa ini keluar sebelum dia menendang mu", ujar Kris dan langsung membawa Luhan berdiri dan keluar. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum maklum, Baekhyun memang adik kesayangan Luhan sejak kelas satu.

"Kau harus memilih Yeol, antara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo!", pekikan teriakan Luhan terdengar dari luar kamar, _Huh _dasar bayi rusa. Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar teriakan Luhan dari luar. Ya, dan dia sudah tau pilihan nya..

"Baekhyun siapa?", tanya Kyungsoo memecah keheningan

"Bahkan kau tidak hafal nama teman sekelas mu sendiri Kyung", Chanyeol mengusak pelan surai hitam Kyungsoo, "Kajja, sebaiknya kita istirahat. hari ini cukup melelahkan"

. .

. .

. .

Tidak pernah Chanyeol bayangkan jika semua akan menjadi serumit ini. dimana bangkai yang sudah ia kubur dengan teliti nya agar sang bau tidak tercium, sekarang malah aroma nya menguar kemana-mana. Baekhyun, dia menangis di hadapan ku dan Kyungsoo. mengeluarkan semua perkataan yang ia pendam. Semua umpatan kasar nya pada Kyungsoo, Baekhyun memang bukan seseorang yang bisa mengendalikan emosi nya dengan baik. dia tidak terkontrol.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar umpatan Baekhyun sekarang tengah berdiri di belakang Chanyeol, sambil menggenggam erat baju seragam sekolah yang Chanyeol pakai. seperti memiliki time control, Kyungsoo seperti tengah berada pada kejadian beberapa tahun yang sudah terlewatkan

"Selain berCIUMAN apa lagi yang sudah kalian lakukan?! apa yang kau lakukan Kyungsoo!", teriak Baekhyun dengan penekanan di setiap kata nya, cengkraman pada seragam Chanyeol semakin terasa, Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang, Kyungsoo menunduk dan bergetar—ketakutan.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan Kyungsoo! KAU MEMBUNUH ADIKMU", aku mendengar lagi suara eomma yang meneriakiku_

"_A—aku—aku tidak sengaja eomma. Ini—hiks—kecelakuaan, bukan, bukan aku penyebab kematian Kyungra", aku membela diriku._

"Chanyeol! MENGAPA HARUS DIA HAH?!", Baekhyun menunjuk Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajam nya, tatapan menuntut dan butuh penjelasan

"_Kyungsoo. kenapa kau harus membunuhnya hah? Mengapa harus dia HAH!?", lagi-lagi eomma meneriakiku_

Chanyeol memegang tangan Kyungsoo yang menggenggam erat seragam nya. membalikkan tubuh nya agar bisa menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bergetar hebat, Ya, sudah pernah ku katakan kalau Kyungsoo memiliki ketakutan berlebih. Takut di bentak, takut di tolak, takut tidak diterima oleh orang di sekitar nya.

"Kyung, tenangkan dirimu", gumam Chanyeol sambil mengelus punggung tangan Kyungsoo. bukan nya membalas, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo melepas genggaman tangan Chanyeol dan berlari menjauh.

"Dan kau lebih memilih menenangkan nya ketimbang aku!?", teriakan Baekhyun terdengar kembali. Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh nya, mengusap wajah nya yang kacau

"Baek, tidak bisakah kau berfikir? Dia beda! Ini salah ku, kenapa juga kau harus melemparkan semua emosi mu pada nya!"

"Dan sekarang kau membentakku! Ini salah kalian berdua! Sekarang kau mengapa membuat seperti aku yang menjadi tokoh jahat disini!"

Chanyeol tidak mendengarkan ucapan Baekhyun selanjutnya. Ia memilih bergegas mencari Kyungsoo ke kamar nya. Kyungsoo.. butuh seseorang untuk menenangkan nya.

. .

. .

. .

Sudah hampir 2 jam Chanyeol berusaha membujuk Kyungsoo untuk membuka pintunya. Tidak ada jawaban, tidak ada tanda seseorang di dalah sana, tapi Chanyeol yakin bahwa Kyungsoo pasti masuk ke kamar nya. dia tidak punya tempat khusus untuk pergi kemanapun selain kamarnya.

"Yeol, bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?", Luhan tiba dengan nafas yang putus putus akibat terlalu lelah berlari.

"Masih belum menjawab"

Dokter Ahn dan Kris lalu diikuti Jongin tiba setelah Luhan.

"Kita harus mendobrak pintu nya", ucap final dokter Ahn

Kris yang mempunyai tenaga dan badan lebih besar dari yang lain pun menawarkan diri untuk membantu. Dobrakan pertama gagal, dobrakan kedua hampir berhasil dan dobrakan ketiga pintu pun terbuka. Chanyeol lah orang pertama yang belari kedalam kamar Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol melihat Kyungsoo sedang terbaring di kasur nya sambil menghadap kearah lain—memunggungi Chanyeol, seperti ada yang aneh. jika Kyungsoo tidur, apa mungkin ia akan tetap tidur saat mendengar suara ketukan Chanyeol selama 2 jam tadi tanpa terganggu, ketukan Chanyeol tidak bisa di blang pelan sebenarnya.

Tiba-tiba dokter Ahn masuk dan menyentuh bahu Kyungsoo, berusaha membangunkan anak itu.

"Kyungsoo-ya", panggil dokter Ahn lembut, Luhan Kris dan Jongin masuk perlahan mendekati Chanyeol.

Badan Kyungsoo dibalikkan oleh dokter Ahn. Semua menegang ketika tubuh kecil nan ringkih itu terlihat. Wajah polos yang selalu Chanyeol pandangi kini berubah pucat, bibir penuh dengan warna pink menyala itu kini memucat juga. mata bulat yang selalu memandang Chanyeol dengan penuh harap kini tertutup dengan tenang nya..

Dan..

Tangan yang selalu ia genggam..

..mengalirkan darah segar dari bagian pergelangan tangan nya. pergelangan itu tergambar sebuah garis panjang yang mungkin hampir bisa memutuskan tangan nya.

Seprai Kyungsoo yang berwarna biru bergambar pororo kini berubah menjadi agak kemerahan—campuran darah pekat yang turun dari tangan Kyungsoo

Semua menegang, Luhan menutup bibir nya dengan kaget. Kris langsung membalikkan tubuh Luhan dan memeluknya. Menyembunyikan wajah Luhan di dada bidang nya, Jongin membuang pandangan nya dari pemandangan didepan nya. dokter Ahn menunduk.

Chanyeol..

Mungkin, disini dialah yang sangat terpukul.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yeol, Heyyyy Bangun Yeolllll!", pekikan yang familiar memekakkan telingan Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung mendudukan dirinya, dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Menatap ke seluruh isi kamar nya.

_Huhh Huhh_ nafas nya tidak teratur.

"Heyy kau mimpi apa?", tanya Luhan yang sekarang tengah duduk di sisi ranjang yang Chanyeol tempati. Disana sudah ada Kris juga, berdiri tepat disamping Luhan.

Chanyeol mengusap peluh nya, menormalkan detak jantung nya, mengembalikan nafas nya yang seperti akan habis jika ia tidak bangun saat itu juga. untung ada Luhan yang meneriaki nya, Untung.. Untung saja, semua hanya mimpi..

"Kyungsoo.. kemana Kyungsoo?", tanya Chanyeol dengan suara berat nya

Luhan menatap Kris sejenak, lalu menatap Chanyeol kembali, "Tadi pagi-pagi sekali dokter Ahn mengetuk kamar mu, karna tidak ada yang membuka akhirnya aku memakai kunci cadangan yang kau tinggalkan di kamar kami. saat aku masuk, kau masih tidur dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah rapih memakai seragam sekolah..", Luhan berhenti sejenak, memperhatikan ekspresi Chanyeol.

"..Dokter Ahn bilang, dia sudah membuat janji dengan Kyungsoo untuk ikut terapi pagi nya hari ini, jadi Kyungsoo sekarang mungkin tengah berada di ruang terapi khusus nya", lanjut Luhan

Chanyeol menunduk dan menepuk pelan dahi nya sendiri, "Ah benar, ini hari senin, jadwal terapi pagi nya", gumam Chanyeol

Kris menepuk pelan bahu Chanyeol, "Kau kenapa Yeol? mimpi buruk?"

Chanyeol mengangkat kepala nya yang tertunduk, "Ya, dan itu sangat amat buruk"

"Cepat mandi, kau akan terlambat masuk kelas", ucap Luhan pada akhirnya, Luhan bangkit dari duduk nya dan berpamitan untuk pergi ke sekolah duluan bersama Kris. setelah pintu kamar Chanyeol tertutup, Chanyeol lagi-lagi memikirkan mimpi nya barusan. Tidak, jangan sampai kejadian itu menimpa Kyungsoo.

. .

. .

| _chanyeol must choose_ |

. .

. .

Sekarang Chanyeol tengah berada di taman sekolah bersama Baekhyun dan.. Kyungsoo yang ada di samping nya. Baekhyun menatap kedua orang itu dengan tatapan tajam nya, tiba-tiba semua mimpi Chanyeol terputar layak nya sebuah film di bioskop. Dimana Baekhyun membentak dan membuat Kyungsoo terpojok. Tidak, Chanyeol tidak menginginkan kejadian seperti mimpinya terjadi dalam kehidupan nyata.

Chanyeol mulai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dengan erat. Menguatkan diri dan membuat Kyungsoo kuat agar anak itu tidak ketakutan, Baekhyun yang—berdiri dengan jarak lumayan jauh—melihat aksi Chanyeol tersebut hanya mampu menunduk dan tersenyum miris.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepala nya kembali, "Kau benar benar mencintai nya ya?"

Chanyeol tidak mengerti kemana arah omongan Baekhyun, dia hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan biasa nya. sedangkan Kyungsoo yang menjadi tokoh yang paling tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang sedang dialami nya hanya menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol secara bergantian.

"Kau seharusnya tau kalau aku mencintaimu, Kau bahkan adalah orang yang paling tau dengan perasaan ku saat ini..", Baekhyun berucap dengan lirih, "..Disaat rasa cinta memuncak dalam hatiku, kau malah beralih pada orang lain", Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan teduh yang sulit dipahami.

"Maa—",

"Tidak", Baekhyun memotong ucapan Chanyeol, "Jangan minta maaf seolah kau yang salah. Aku mengerti, cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan. Biarlah semua mengalir seperti jalan nya, mungkin kau memang harus lebih memilih Kyungsoo ketimbang aku. aku.. sebenarnya sulit untuk mengatakan ini, namun.. aku.. aku lah yang akan mundur."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan biasa, namun dalam hati nya.. dia bergetar. Benarkah Baekhyun melepaskan Chanyeol dengan mudah nya?

"Jangan fikir aku melepaskan mu dengan semudah itu Yeol. aku sudah mulai curiga dengan hubungan mu dan Kyungsoo sejak lama, namun hatiku menolak untuk mengakui hubungan yang terjadi diantara kalian. Dengan semua bukti dan fakta selama ini, aku fikir, aku benar-benar kalah dari nya", Baekhyun tersenyum lembut kearah Kyungsoo

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, Chanyeol mulai was was atas apa yang akan dilakukan Baekhyun setelah ini. setelah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berhadapan,

_Plukk_

Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Aku titip Chanyeol", gumam Baekhyun di telingan sebelah kiri Kyungsoo, lalu Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan singkat itu. menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum cemerlang nya lagi, "Jaga dia baik-baik, _Arra_?"

Entah perintah untuk siapa, namun Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sama-sama mengangguk. Baekhyun mulai membalikkan badan, berjalan pelan meninggalkan mereka.

Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun kembali, Baekhyun menoleh.

"Terimakasih Baek sudah mau mengerti posisi ku",

dan Baekhyun membalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman indah nya. mulai meninggalakn kedua pasangan hidup itu di taman. Setelah tikungan yang lumayan jauh, di koridor yang lumayan sepi, Baekhyun menyandarkan dirinya di tembok, lalu merosot sedikit demi sedikit, berjongkok dan menyembunyikan wajah nya di lipatan tangan dan dengkul nya.

Terdengar suara isakan dari sana.

Beberapa menit menangis, Baekhyun merasakan ada beban berat di bahu nya, saat ia mendongak, disana ada Jongin yang menatap nya sambil tersenyum.

Jongin menepuk bahu Baekhyun pelan, "Kau sudah melakukan semua nya dengan baik, Baek."

Entah bisikan darimana, Baekhyun langsung memeluk Jongin dengan erat. Menyembunyikan isakan nya di dada bidang Jongin. "Aku mencintainya, tapi aku tidak bisa memaksa kan dirinya untuk membalas cintaku, ini—hiks—menyakitkan"

Jongin mengelus punggung Baekhyun, "Ya, aku mengerti. ada aku disini, aku akan menemanimu sampai rasa sakit mu hilang"

Baekhyun menatap Jongin sambil tersenyum, "Tolong, Bantu aku.."

Jongin mengangguk dan balik tersenyum, merapatkan kembali jarak mereka..

"Terima—hiks—kasih, Jongin", gumam Baekhyun

. .

. .

| _chanyeol must choose_ |

. .

. .

"Aku tahu ini semua akan indah pada waktu nya", gumam Chanyeol sambil memandangi kepergian Baekhyun.

Chanyeol merasakan Kyungsoo menatap nya, ia balas menatap Kyungsoo. "Sekarang tidak ada lagi yang perlu ku cemaskan. Urusan keluarga ku dan kesembuhan mu bisa kita lalui dengan mudah. Asalkan, kita selalu bersama dan saling memberikan kekuatan. Aku tahu, Tuhan akan memberikan hal yang indah pada setiap akhir cerita."

Inilah yang harusnya terjadi. Dia dan Kyungsoo menikmati masa indah nya bersama.

Tuhan itu adil,

Memberikan kebahagiaan kepada umat yang sabar menunggu keindahan itu datang.

. .

. .

. .

. .

_**Omake :**_

Entah kenapa, kini pipi Baekhyun memerah secara perlahan. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menyenggol lengan Jongin pelan,

"Gombal", gumam nya

Jongin mengusak rambut Baekhyun, "Bisakah kau melupakan nya?"

Baekhyun menoleh dengan sendok eskrim yang masih ada di tengah bibir nya, muka nya menunjukkan wajah bingung

"Chanyeol, kau harus melupakan nya Baek. Dia bukan pilihan yang tepat", Ya, Jongin harus melakukan ini, jangan sampai orang yang dicintai nya menangis terus menerus akibat perbuatan kekasih nya yang menduakan nya.

Baekhyun menunduk, "Aku tidak tau"

Jongin lagi-lagi mengusak surai Baekhyun, "Kalau kau perlu bantuan, aku akan membantu. Ah ya, aku ingin keruang Mr. Cho sekarang. Aku pergi dulu ya Baek"

Jongin berdiri dari duduk nya, mulai membuka pintu namun teriakan Baekhyun dari arah sofa membuat nya berhenti berjalan, dia menoleh

"Tolong bantu aku..", Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"..Bantu aku.. Melupakan Chanyeol dan—dan Bantu aku.. Mencintai mu",

Hening..

Beberapa detik kemudian, Jongin menyunggingkan senyum nya dan mengangguk.

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

The End

. .

. .

. .

a/n : plisss jangan bacok gueee.. maaf kalo ngga sesuai sama permintaan, aku emang udah bikin krangka ceritanya begini dari awal, maafkan aku..

[untuk tanda yang tercetak miring pada saat baekhyun ngomelin chansoo, itu flashback nya kyungsoo ke kejadian pas dia dikira bunuh adik nya ya, ceritanya nya nama adiknya kyungra.]

. .

Ellaelysia : iya ada kaibaek nyempil, duh maaf ya hehe abis bingung ngepair baek sama siapa selain kai. makasih sudah baca, dan ini chapter terakhir kok. Terimakasih sudah membaca sampai akhir

Megajewels2312 : iya ini sudah di lanjut, terimakasih sudah baca yaa. Maaf banget ngga bisa nurutin permintaan kamu buat masukin suho disini : ( terimakasih sudah membaca sampai akhir

Adindaptr1524 : kyungsoo memang imut, bocah banget mukanya xD awet muda gitu. Apalagi yang dia ada di mv remakes s.e.s sumpeehh itu lucu bgtttt. Terimakasih sudah membaca sampai akhir

Hany kwan : sudah dilanjut dan sudah ending, terimakasih sudah membaca sampai akhir ^^

Exotob : jewer aja kyungsoo nya jewer xD terimakasih sudah membaca sampai akhir

Babywolf jonginnie'Kim : ini sudah di lanjut dan habiss : ( maaf ya ngga bisa Menuhin permintaan kamu, disini baek sudah galau, kurang ya? aduh yasudah semoga kita bisa ketemu di cerita ku yang selanjutnya yaa hehe terimakasih sudah membaca sampai akhir

Lady soojung : ini sudah lanjut, terimakasih sudah membaca sampai akhir

Desta Soo : annyeong Desta-ssi, iya ngga apa apa kok hehe, disini serius kok justru kyungsoo yang malah jadi 'selingan' chanyeol. Dia ngga sembuh hehe : ( maaf yaa. Terimakasih sudah membaca sampai akhir

Uffiejung : ini sudah tamat, terimakasih sudah membaca sampai akhir

Kartikadyo96 : sudah di lanjutttt. Terimakasih sudah membaca sampai akhir

Guest : iya, author nya kena WB wkwkwk terimakasih yaa sudah membaca sampai akhir

Dyahclloelfblue : pohon toge aja toge/? Iya ini baek sama kai hihihi terimakasih sudah membaca sampai akhir

Erika galaxypark : iya maaf ya baru chapter 5 dan end hehe : ( terimakasih sudah membaca sampai akhir

Overd . ose : gini ya maaf sebelum nya, bukan nya aku mau ngejatohin dan membuat kyungsoo kayak orang menyedihkan disini, kan dari awal juga aku udah bilang kalo ngga suka ya ngga usah di baca, selain buang buang waktu 'kakak', itu juga bikin 'kakak' jijik kan? lebih baik ngga udah di baca. lagipula masih banyak kok cerita fiksi yang mungkin lebih ngejatohin karakter asli kyungsoo. misalnya di ff tsb kyungsoo di bikin psikopat, gila, bodoh dsb kan, kalo kamu emg ngga suka ya ngga usah banyak komentar. Tinggal close dan ngga usah lirik lirik lagi. kamu bisa cari ff yang menurut kamu lebih 'fresh' dari ini, gitu aja kok ribet sih. udah tau bikinan bocah, masih aja di baca

Myeonsoo baby : maaf ngga bisa nurutin kamu : ( aku kena WB, terimakasih yaa sudah membaca sampai akhir

Ling-ling pandabear : sudah di lanjut. Terimakasih sudah membaca sampai akhir

Kakanya chansoo : tapi kyungsoo manis kok hehe kenapa anti? Aku malah suka masa kkk iya ihh makasih banget ya buat kamuuu, gapapa kok, baca aja semua nya kalo mau/? iya tuh, aku suka kesel sendiri tau ngadepin orang yg kayak gitu. Dikira bikin ff gampang kali yak makanya ngomong gitu. Ohiya ini sudah tamat, terimakasih yaa sudah membaca sampai akhir ^^

Dyofanz : sama aku juga -_- sudah selesaiii, yeeay terimakasih sudah membaca sampai akhir

Jonah Kim : iya gapapa. Iya maksudnya dia banyak buat tanda sama baekhyun, dia ngga playboy kok. Sebenernya disini yeol Cuma cinta sama soo tapi dia syg sama baek, gitu. Sesuai muka kyungsoo yg manis, polos dan penurut kkk terimakasih ya sudah baca, dan ini sudah ending kok hehe

Mimi1310 : endingnya…. LuKris, KaiBaek, Chansoooooo

Cahayaanjanie : kebiasaan baca ff chanbaek pasti makanya aneh pas bayangin chansoo hehe

Revoltums : udah chanyeol sama author saja… terimakasih sudah membaca sampai akhir

kyungyeolSHY : 25 jempol? Wahh jari kamu ada berapa._.

sabila Hun : gapapa kok hehe, selamat membaca ^^

. .

Mohon maaf semaaf maaf nya kalo pada ngga suka sama ending nya, maaf ngga bisa masukin suho disini, Aku udah kena WB, dan aku juga takut ini ngga kepegang karna aku udah sibuk ngurus nilai buat ujian akhir—uts, try out dkk nya yang menyusul, huaaa. yang punya line, kita bisa temenan kkkkk id ku **xx98s**

Terimakasih yang sudah membaca dari awal sampai akhir. Terimakasih yang sudah memberi semangat dan inspirasi. Terimakasih buat para haters yang suka bikin kesel saat proses pengetikkan. Terimakasih buat para siders. Maaf kalo ada typo. Maaf kalo ada penggunaan kata-kata kasar dan tidak baik. maaf kalo nc nya kurang hot/menjijikan.

Kita sama-sama belajar/?

Sebagai Fans, tugas kita untuk menyemangati dan memberikan kekuatan pada sang idola. Menggenggam tangan nya dan percaya bahwa semua yang ia lakukan adalah kebaikan untuk nya di masa depan. Ngga bisa nyuruh dia buat kembali jika emang dia ngga mau untuk ngelakuin itu. nasi udah jadi bubur. Jujur, sedih banget denger pemberitaan Luhan akhir-akhir ini. sempet ngga rela dan marah sama keputusan Luhan. tapi dengan kondisi Luhan yang emang 'mungkin' udah ngga kuat, aku jadi ngerasa kasihan juga. aku bukan EXO-L, aku Cuma suka Luhan aja. Justru Luhan lah yang bikin aku jadi suka EXO. Aku ikhlas aja jika emang bener Luhan bakalan milih keputusan itu. aku juga ngga bakalan berhenti jadi HUNHAN HARD SHIPPER. Biar gimana pun, jiwa HUNHAN aku udah melekat T_T biar pun nanti bakalan jarang ada moment HUNHAN lagi, aku akan terus jadi author HUNHAN. Coba liat aja di stories pertama aku yang chapter dan udah complicated. Itu cerita HUNHAN! Gue bikin akun ffn Cuma buat publish cerita HUNHAN pada saat itu… oke, sebagai Fans yang jarak nya lumayan jauh dari kota si idol. Kita disini Cuma bisa bantu do'a aja buat segala keputusan terbaik yang nantinya bakal Luhan ambil, dan aku berharap nya sih Luhan bener bener mikirin keputusan nya itu dengan matang.. sepi banget liat EXO berkurang terus membernya T_T

Dan sekali lagi maaf kalo ending nya kurang gregettttttt.

And, last.. INI ADALAH FF CHANSOO PERTAMA KU kkkk

Terimakasih dan sampai jumpa di pertemuan selanjutnya, _/Bow/_ ^^

LUHANNNNNNN! SARANGHAEYOOOOOOO


End file.
